


以牙还牙|Do Unto Others

by Buffalodeadinside



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, post-TFA, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buffalodeadinside/pseuds/Buffalodeadinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一名伦武士失踪了。凯洛•伦收到了一则讯息，邀请他去摩克尔星，那个臭名昭著的赫特人老巢。赫克斯说这是个圈套，但凯洛•伦不听劝，还是去了。赫特人呙赛克和她的提列克侍卫艾拉客气地招待了他。轮到赫克斯招待她们的时候，可就没那么客气了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Do Unto Others](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242880) by [Vadianna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vadianna/pseuds/Vadianna). 



> If my translation is not that bad and you like the story, leave kudos on the original work please.  
> 如果喜欢本篇翻译，请到原文给原作者点赞！

大门轻轻滑开，露出了门后的凯洛·伦。只见他身披斗篷、面罩头盔，迈着掠食动物似的步伐，无声无息地走进了房间。装配了老式运动传感器的大门随即在他身后合上，“咔哒”一声，宣告落锁。武士停下步子，局促不安地站在门口，抬头仰望，可能是在端详那棵巨树。它从地板下钻出来，途经艾拉站立之处，一直向上生长，乃至穿透了透明钢制的屋顶。阳光穿过古老又宽广的树枝，在房间里投下了斑驳的树影。

树丛里躲着摩克尔星最珍贵的异兽：金黄色的伊萨拉米尔蜥。它们是银河系中已知唯一能抵消掉所有生命体与原力联系的生物。哪怕是当年为旧共和国执法的绝地武士，也被禁止前往这颗星球。这意味着，哪怕面前站着的人有可能是现存最强大的原力使用者，艾拉也可以高枕无忧。她们现在可以趁机打劫凯洛·伦，换别的场合，根本没人敢。

艾拉打量着这名武士，怎么也甩不掉脸上的冷笑。说什么第一秩序最了不起的武士，什么银河系中最可怕的人物之一，他现在的反应和一个普通的库巴兹瘾君子无异。她的主人赫特人呙赛克低哼一声，听上去像是被逗乐了。拜见一名赫特老大的时候往往要遵循一系列特定的行为准则，而像他这样，还没有恭恭敬敬地问候一句，就盯着屋里的摆设不吱声，是很不合规矩的。她从没见过像他一样举止不当的人，他的不敬不是刻意演出来的。

艾拉站着，两脚时不时地交换一下重心。她宁愿站着，尤其在这种情况下，得时刻准备着跳出来保护主人。她是呙赛克的奴隶，这无关紧要，提列克人总是要做奴隶的。呙赛克待她要比前任主人好多了。

艾拉是稀罕的红色提列克人，生来便受人渴慕，从小就被莱山部落卖了出去。遇到呙赛克之前，她一直身为性奴，这工作无聊到叫人提不起兴趣，但她还是能让她的主人满意。呙赛克听闻艾拉有原力本领，想要招募她。她的前主人只晓得叫她用原力变些小把戏，却不肯把人让出来。呙赛克派人宰了她全家，才终于得到了艾拉。她给艾拉提供了一个把原力本领派上用场的机会：做她的侍卫。艾拉赶紧抓住了机会。她喜欢学习战斗技巧，喜欢在呙赛克的宫殿里和各种人打交道，还喜欢外出执行任务。昔日拴在床上的奴隶，如今却能在银河系里闯荡，多么不可思议。

艾拉恼火地吐出一口气，伸手挠了挠头顶上绑住列库头尾的丝网。丝网的用处只是象征性的，是她身为奴隶的记号。通过列库，她可以使用提列克天赋读取其他生命体的情绪，甚至是赋予和占取情绪，如果不用受到束缚，能够自在地垂下来就好了。艾拉长着红色的皮肤和黄色的眼睛，刚好呙赛克也是红肤黄眼。有一个颜色相配还会原力的提列克侍卫，这可大大地满足了她的虚荣心。艾拉为她工作之后，呙赛克把她喂得很胖，现在她的腰身在大多数人看来已经不那么迷人了。这其实叫艾拉舒了一口气，现在和人见面的时候，她终于不会勾起对方的欲念了。此外，大多数人第一眼都不会把她放在眼里，这可以让她在格斗中抢占先机。还有一个战斗优势，其他人绝对想不到看上去臃肿不堪的她实际上有多敏捷。她正穿着一件深蓝色的衣服，有点儿像粗布缝制的军队制服，其中包括一套贴身的外套长裤和一双齐膝的靴子。她有一对匕首，别在白色腰带两侧。她结实得很，比房间另一头还在发呆的武士至少要高上一头。

她清了清嗓子，特意地用了一种讨人厌的方式，好引起他的注意力，借此掩盖了一条列库尝试读取情绪时的颤动。可惜，头盔的存在让她读不了细微的情绪。

艾拉期待着这名武士会在呙赛克面前怎么表现，好奇他的粗鲁到底是出自故意还是无知。呙赛克在赫特人里算是很尊贵的了，年高望重，掌管着银河系里最广范围内的走私和货运生意。

像这名武士一样，有时候，一些力量强大的人不晓得在赫特人面前保持谦恭。

最终，他们都会受到教训。

武士只是尴尬地站在门口，面朝着艾拉。呙赛克打破了沉默，讲起了赫特语。其实基本语她都懂，也会说，只不过和大多数赫特人一样，把说赫特语是当成需要坚持的礼节。艾拉用基本语重复了她的问候。

“你好，凯洛·伦，欢迎来到我位于摩克尔星的因卡拉宫。请就座，你面前是赫特人呙赛克，以及她的翻译兼仆人艾拉。”

艾拉说话的时候，呙赛克在她的卧台上动来动去。卧台在屋子中央的长方形金属台上树干的正前方。呙赛克大鼻涕虫一样的身体赖在台子上，想动的时候就由两名专门的仆人搬动。他们在谈话开始前都已经退下了。呙赛克无论吃饭睡觉，还是管理生意，都在这深藏在摩克尔丛林巨树上的房间里的台子上完成。她深红色的皮肤上分布着黄色的斑点，大肚皮上绷着皱巴巴的深黄色皮肤。她的胳膊太短，早萎缩了，够不着嘴，由一只常换的人工制哑的科瓦克猴蜥给她喂食。和所有赫特人一样，她散发着一股味道，艾拉在她身边呆久了，已经注意不到有多难闻，只会在其他人对此有反应的时候才注意到，或者呙赛克焦躁起来，味道变得连她也不能忍受。由于最近的擦洗，她红黄相间的皮肤看起来还挺干燥，但用不了多久，她又会变潮，赫特人就是容易出这种黏糊糊的汗，而且越老越黏。每过两个小时，呙赛克就得被擦洗一次。

凯洛·伦又沉默地站了一会儿，明显在考虑该怎么应答。然后他从桌边的三把椅子里抽出了一把。艾拉动用腰间的无线电，招来了四名尼克托人仆役。他们摆上了三碟昆虫大餐，三套酒具，又给武士倒上了摩克尔著名的甜酒。艾拉挥挥手叫仆役们退下。

昆虫大餐只是一项测试。大多数生物不吃虫子，只有赫特人和少数几种半智慧生物才吃。但是拒绝赫特人赐予的食物是一种大不敬，因为赫特人很少赠人礼物。此外，他得脱了头盔才能吃东西，这样呙赛克和艾拉就能看到他的脸，还有脸上的情绪了。

武士一动不动，微微低头，显然是在打量食物。呙赛克等待着，等他走错一招先说话。据传闻所说，按他以往的举止，她们都期待着能以行为失当为理由和他闹翻，然后把他关起来。据说他一贯没耐心、暴脾气、野蛮残忍，可到现在他都出人意料地展现了自控。这很有趣，可也很危险，但无论他怎么应答，他们都会得到想要的结果。

呙赛克黏糊糊的舌头打着卷，在嘴唇上留下一道黏液的痕迹，然后开始讲话。这也是种恫吓策略——大多数生物都觉得这样做特别恶心。赫特人年纪越大，口水越臭。一股恶臭味充满了房间。“先谈正事，后谈享乐，我看可以。凯洛·伦，你来摩克尔星有何贵干？”

艾拉翻译的时候，武士在他的座位上动了动，先看了看艾拉，又看向呙赛克。“我需要找回一名伦武士。我要去找，越早越好。”

艾拉微微睁大一双黄眼，转过身为呙赛克翻译。这场翻译其实没有必要，但有时候她们的联系人会急到在艾拉面前用基本语恳求她。那些恳求从来没用，但却让她俩觉得很有意思。人着急起来时做出来的事一直都能惊奇到她。他们以为艾拉会对他们的处境感同身受，可实际情况是，艾拉从来没有着急过，她知道急也没用。

翻译完毕，呙赛克发出了一声低哑缓慢的假笑。大多数人会在赫特人面前傻笑和哀求，其实这方法挺合理的。但很多赫特人都会欣赏更为大胆的方式，而且如果恳求的时候没那么夸张，他们还更容易答应。呙赛克显然觉得这名武士很直率，欣赏他这一点。

可是艾拉不确信这真的是直率。他说话简短，可能是因为恼怒。呙赛克的通讯专家呼叫他飞船的时候，他已经简短地解释了来此的目的，所以现在可能会因为需要重复一遍而烦躁。和艾拉和呙赛克打过交道的人类大多都又软弱而顺从，可这名武士不是。她也无法从他身上读出任何线索，无论是声音还是身体语言。危险分子。

呙赛克看起来倒是不担心，继续问话。艾拉为她翻译，“你说的是哪一位武士？”

他动了动，这回肯定是发火了，“一名伦武士。”

艾拉转过头，在看不见的地方翻了个白眼。呙赛克就没那么掩藏她的不悦了。“他名字，凯洛·伦？”

“伦武士没有名字或身份，他们只有主人。”

艾拉翻译的时候，呙赛克发出了真正的笑声。她知道赫特人笑的是有主人就会失去自己的身份。呙赛克重视私人的弱点，利用它们控制为她工作的人。

“我们会协助你搜寻你的“无名”武士。你若是想去这颗行星上的任何地方，我们都可以护送你。你现在有什么情报？说出来好让我们开始找。”

艾拉差点翻译不出这句。这和赫特人平时会下的命令不同，呙赛克明显是在捉弄他，艾拉觉得她有些过头了。可实际情况是，武士也对此无可奈何，只能按照她的要求做。

他安静了片刻，在椅子上动了动，低下头拽着手套，然后重新隔着桌子看向他们。“如果能用原力纽带，我随时都可以找到我的武士们。”

“很好，用吧。原力告诉你你的武士在哪了吗？”

他没说话，艾拉也没指望他能怎么回答。承认他此刻的弱点就太愚蠢了。

“我现在用不了原力。”

艾拉和呙赛克都急忙吸了一口气。艾拉转向呙赛克，用赫特语和她说话。万一他听得懂赫特语，那就不妙了，但她努力用提列克心灵感应试探了一下，更加用尽地颤动列库，试图读出头盔下的情绪。她只读到微弱的怒意，可能还有一点沮丧，除此之外什么都没有。

[这样很危险，他是在耍我们。他不可能真的这么蠢。有这头盔在，我没法读懂他的语气、表情、身体语言，甚至是情绪。我无法相信他在您面前的举止。]

呙赛克轻微地动了一下，但没艾拉那么激动。[在我们的地盘上，他可耍不了我们。就按刚才的继续，我信任你能在这里保卫我的安全。]

艾拉扮了个鬼脸，转回身面对武士。保卫工作似乎会有危险，但呙赛克应该是对的。她已经活了几百年，见过这样的情况。何况在她们自己的家里，艾拉有体格优势，还知道怎么在没有原力的条件下打斗。如果武士不肯合作，她就能把他打趴。

她打算得寸进尺地试试，但愿凯洛·伦没在假装无知。“我糊涂了。你不是黑暗面的原力大师吗，凯洛·伦？你和原力之间的联系怎么会中断呢？”

他又坐立不安了起来，“我不知道。”

艾拉皱起眉头，又犹豫了一会儿，然后转身朝向呙赛克。她不敢相信，宇宙中居然还会有哪个原力使用者不知道到摩克尔星上会发生什么事。他要么是在装傻，要么就是真傻。

[也许他就真的是个蠢货呢？我想不出他为什么要欺骗我们。也许他就是想让我们以为他很蠢？如果他确实一无所知，第一秩序怎么会把寻人任务交给他呢？]

[正如你所知，如果能在控制之下，他的能力还是能派上用场的。下脚要小心，前进要有计划。]

艾拉的列库在束缚下烦躁地抽搐了一下。她眯起眼睛，如果他真的是个蠢材，那该是多大的浪费。但如果控制得当，他一样能成为一件有用的武器。当然，前提是他能闭上嘴巴。

“你不能联系上原力，这很令我担忧。可既然你不能用纽带来定位那名武士的位置，我们就得试试别的办法了。你还有什么有关他去向的消息吗？”

武士站起来，开始在桌子对面焦虑地徘徊。艾拉用共感能力感受到了强烈的沮丧，又因为他的无礼缩了一下。在呙赛克面前磋商的时候，除非收到邀请，其他时候都不能站起来。大多数不尊重她的人都被即刻处决了。呙赛克不会浪费掉武士这样的人才，但现在违背礼节的程度连艾拉都看不下去了。她有点好奇，呙赛克现在是生了气，还是觉得这样的鲁莽有点有趣。为了武士着想，艾拉还是希望是后者。

他沉默地前后踱步，笨拙的大步和驼背的动作都清楚地展现出了心里的想法。他回到桌边，手撑在桌上，身体向前倾。

“我们需要扫描地表。那名武士是个阿夸利什人，扫描仪很容易就能扫描出来。”

艾拉和呙赛克都沉默了一会儿。看起来，这名武士来摩克尔星这个银河系里最有权势的赫特人居住的巢穴之前，都没有了解一下这颗行星有什么特殊的属性。

[这人是个傻蛋。]艾拉还没开始假装翻译，呙赛克就先开口了。不要紧，他可能根本就不会意识到哪里不对。

[您要我现在杀掉他吗？]

[不，那样就浪费了。继续。]

艾拉转回身，看向依然靠着桌子的武士。“这颗行星主要被用作太空港和航运集结地，没有什么本土的知觉生物，但是有来自银河系各处的生物，包括很多阿夸利什人。”

武士不满地把自己推离了桌面，低着头，双手在身侧颤动。他转向门，拿后背冲着她们。又不合礼数了，不过现在已经不重要了。

“我们还是可以扫描。我可以找到那名武士。”

“不幸的是，摩克尔星上没法进行扫描，本地的植物含有微量铁元素，会影响到扫描过程，行不通的，在丛林里大多数电子元件都会失灵。”

出乎意料的事发生了，武士一拳头捶上了门。他驼下背，头垂到了伸长的胳膊下面。

“既然如此，那我会亲自在这颗行星上搜寻，直到找到她。”他转回身。“这需要你的批准吗？”

艾拉有些吃惊，武士似乎对此事相当认真。她有点儿感动于他的忠诚。要怎样效忠，才能让别人这样大费周折地寻找你？呙赛克看重她和她的才能，但她知道，就算自己失踪了，呙赛克也不会很烦恼。

“也许……更好的方法是，派几队人马去找你失踪的武士。”

武士沉默地站立片刻，接着透过神秘莫测的面具看向艾拉。“那我就需要第一秩序的士兵。我会传唤他们下来。”

艾拉又眯起了眼睛。武士来的时候开着他的船，后面还跟着两艘战斗机护送。扫描显示，他只带了两名飞行员，而且他的飞船里没有其他人，所以说他是自己开的船。这么做其实很冒险，但也不难理解。在赫特人面前展现武力不是好主意。

可是向一个赫特说，打算召唤第一秩序的士兵到他们的星球地表来一场大扫荡，可真是蠢到家了。

“我们的人熟悉这颗星球，你可以把有关事项跟他们说，要他们来找人。这样行吗？”

武士扬起了头。“可以。我现在就要见一见他们。”

艾拉不耐烦地动了动。就连呙赛克也在她的卧台上生气地蠕动着，在恼火中发出浓烈的气味。呙赛克忍不了多久了。顺利的话，他们马上就能进入更加容易的部分。

“还有一件事，凯洛·伦。和赫特人……交易的时候，”艾拉吐出这个词，虽然武士根本没打算交易，或者质疑为什么赫特人愿意提供帮助，“按照传统，谈成生意的时候，要和它们共同进餐。你要不要坐下来，吃点东西？”

武士不屑地瞧了一眼桌上的东西，又转脸向门，“我还是不用了。”

“不行，”艾拉坚定地大声说，“你理解错了，这不是邀请，而是商谈中必要的步骤。坐下来，和我们一起喝点甜酒。”

武士转过身，一声不吭地盯着。有那么一瞬间，艾拉以为他会出手和她打架，制造一场完全没有必要的闹剧。然而，他还是慢吞吞地坐了下来，坐在昆虫大餐和酒具之前。艾拉也坐到了她的盘子面前。

武士戴着手套的手缓慢向上伸去，松开了头盔的栓，把它从头上摘下来，露出了脸。呙赛克的间谍从来没有得到过有关他长相的情报，据说就连第一秩序内部的人也没见过他不戴头盔的样子。

头盔摘下来了，武士瞪着眼，只和她进行了简短的眼神交接，她就知道他一直藏着脸的原因了。艾拉立即认出了凯洛·伦就是曾经的绝地本·索罗。这可是非常……有趣。他应该已经被凯洛·伦杀死了才对。其实也可以这么理解。

这个信息与其说重要，还不如说是附赠的。第一秩序选择掩盖这件事，很有意思，他们完全可以借此打击反叛军的支持者：他们曾经的神童已经不和他们站一边了。

艾拉记忆中的本·索罗是一个微笑着的人，又自信又英俊。她的前任主人带她去过一场集会，有几个重要的星球代表在集会上发表讲话，接着又把荣誉奖牌发给了卢克·天行者、本·索罗和其他年轻的绝地学徒。她如饥似渴地看着他们，列库被紧紧捆住，脖子上栓着项圈和锁链，浑身赤裸地充当展品。她红色的皮肤是主人地位的象征，她也不想掩盖住。

艾拉当时已经锻炼出了一些原力本事。她可以把小物件浮在空中，但她的主人只叫她把这用在卧室里的游戏里。她还可以读心，但没有告诉过任何人，也从来没用它做过什么事。她本来就有天生的共感能力，可从来没有在服侍主人的时候用过，因为主人从来没松绑过她的列库。

她曾经幻想过，如果在那场集会上跟着卢克·天行者、本·索罗还有那些幼徒一起离开，她可以过上怎样的生活。原力训练会是什么样的？她可以当绝地吗？可是她当时的原力还不够强大，无法挣开束缚；她也无法像传闻中绝地能做的那样，用自己的想法影响别人。她没能离开那场集会，接受原力训练，然后成为一个绝地，而只能用原力变点小把戏，取悦主人。

但人生就是这么变幻莫测。原力最终还是给予了她自由。赫特人呙赛克总是很警惕原力使用者，尤其在天行者们弄死了贾巴之后。呙赛克经常会抓到那些传闻中有原力的人，然后处死他们。这也是她能掌控摩克尔星的原因之一，因为绝地们不敢来。但是艾拉就不一样了，她有红色的皮肤和黄色的眼睛，是个珍贵的提列克奴隶，训练有素，可以满足各个种族人的性需求。呙赛克不在乎她有多高超的床上技术，可是，如果有一个红皮肤黄眼睛的奴隶搭配她本人的模样，还是蛮不错的。再说，她原力敏感，可以当个出色的侍卫。提列克人总是给人留下一种驯服的印象，呙赛克却正确地猜中了，艾拉会喜欢这个有点权力、还有点自由的职位。

如果当时在集会和绝地们一起走了，凯洛·伦早就把她杀了。

但现在，她在这里，马上就能降服他。

艾拉不会经常允许自己思考她的生活状况，但这么一想，和大多数在她身上发生过的事情比起来，现在发生的可算是好太多了。她有点儿陶醉。

艾拉仔细看着他的脸。本·索罗这些年过得不太好，他自信的笑容已经不见了，脸上多了一种神经过敏的怒容。上次看见他时，他还有着自豪的笔挺身姿，现在却已经佝偻了下来，仿佛已经筋疲力尽。他苍白的脸上有一道宽阔的伤疤，在屋顶投下的光点下冒着红色的闪光。它起始于他的发际线，经过一只乳白色的盲眼，沿着脸颊向下，进入到袍子的领口里。他一侧的面部肌肉已经被严重损毁，微微下垂。每回露出愤怒的神情，只有健全的一侧才会有动作。艾拉奇怪他还没换一只仿生眼，留着盲眼在格斗中会碍事。也许这已经是仿生眼了，他只不过是选了一个白色的，看起来像瞎了。为什么要这样做？正如传闻所说，没人见过，也没人知道内情。

他有一头黑色的头发，笼罩着带有敌意的残脸。那只尚存的眼睛阴郁地朝她一掀，接着又看向了端起来的酒杯。

呙赛克挥手，叫一只猴蜥从卧台上的一只巨大的酒具里给她倒酒。猴蜥要往她脸上爬上去的时候，她用一双黄色的眼睛贪婪地盯着武士。

[我期待着你的侍奉，当我的私人武士。]

呙赛克低吼吼地笑了起来，接着飞快地打飞了猴蜥，一口喝干了酒，淌下一嘴绿色的酒液，沾得身体前面全是。艾拉拿起她的酒杯，转身看向武士。他闭着眼睛，正在把一整瓶酒都喝下去，而没把它洒了。酒里当然下了毒。现在，他会遵照她的一切指令，任何指令。

艾拉把笑容藏在了杯子后面。完美极了。

“请再尝点别的美味。赫特人给你提供这些点心，是你的荣幸。”

武士愠怒地看着她俩。艾拉看向呙赛克，她正专注地观看着他。

艾拉又看向了武士。他正盯着昆虫大餐，像是要用目光蒸发掉它们。没了头盔，明白他的心思就太容易了。

艾拉漫不经心地想到，没准头盔不仅可以掩盖他的身份，更重要的是可以掩盖住他的表情。如果他不知道该怎么在银河系中最有权势的黑帮老大面前控制住自己的脸，很可能在大多数场合下都不知道怎么做。

她还在努力在新得到的认知和武士的以往的声誉间取得平衡。他是第一秩序军事力量的代表，象征了一个银河系中最为强大的统治组织。他是具有超人力量的恶灵，秩序会用他来威慑不老老实实接受占领然后交税的星系。凯洛·伦和他的武士团会去执行精准的打击，刺杀管理政府和军队的政要，然后统领军队，占领全球。传闻中，他神秘莫测，还有着极其著名的暴脾气，还没有人能在战斗中击败他。

正是这个人，单独来到了赫特人的窝点，栽进了一个显而易见的圈套。

艾拉想知道这样一个人能听从谁的指挥。面前的武士是像是一种被其他人所掌握的毁灭性武器，用艾拉的话来说，他需要一个监护人。艾拉伸手抓了一把昆虫塞进嘴里，边嚼边想。他的主人是不是比他还要强大？是不是利用恐惧来管他？

不管那是谁，很快，掌管他的人就要变成艾拉了。她会非常享受这个过程的。

艾拉的列库现在动得更加自由了，小心地监控着他的情绪变化，好判断毒药是不是发作了。呙赛克面露鄙夷，焦躁不安，用赫特语嘟囔着，想叫武士停下这明摆的不敬，然后亲手惩罚他。艾拉很不安，呙赛克可能会杀了他，但她想留下他。万一呙赛克真的要杀他，她会出面阻止。

她看着武士用拇指和食指抓住了一只昆虫，用没瞎的那只眼睛打量着它，依然一脸不悦。他把虫子放进嘴里，一口咬下去，随即就吐进了手掌里。

艾拉没能阻止自己发出一声哀嚎。呙赛克大叫了起来，明摆着不高兴。艾拉转身向她，有点恐慌。

[求您了，他不知道该怎么做。等药效发作，放我来处置他。]

[我现在就要看他挨惩罚，艾拉，在他开始为我们工作之前就要。]

艾拉的目光停留在武士身上，打量着他。呙赛克想看的是哪种惩罚？有趣的那种？她是想看着他被彻底弄坏，但艾拉真的不希望那样的事发生在本·索罗身上。艾拉觉得自己应该想出一个办法，让他不会受伤，但她得想得快一点。

突然，她突然共感到了一点新的感觉。那是……

不。

怎么会？

他怎么会产生这样的感觉？是药效发作了，还是艾拉误解了？

她眯起眼睛，倚在桌子上，列库剧烈地晃动起来。

绝对不会搞错。他皮肤泛红，靠在椅子里，还在冲着昆虫发怒，手在裤子上搓着上一只差点被吃掉的虫子的残余。接着他脸上突然变得明朗，好的那只眼睛转过了一点儿看向门。

他性奋起来了。

“凯洛·伦。”

他懒洋洋地看向她，脸上的恼火和愤怒渐渐消散。她不可置信地看着他，想知道他们的毒药到底发挥了什么效果。

“过来，站在我面前。”

他眨巴了几下眼睛，皱起眉头。又冒出了一点怒意，但性奋依然存在，还愈发强烈了。他站起身，慢吞吞地走过来，在她面前立正。

毒药的效果本该是让他遵从命令，没理由会让他越来越性奋。药物不该挑起他的兴致，除非那是出自他本身。也不是没可能。她的前任主人就会。

她瞧了几眼站在椅子前的武士，自己也站了起来。她看了一眼呙赛克，后者正目不转睛地观看着他们。显然，赫特人已经知道毒药起作用了。凯洛·伦已经是她的仆人了，呙赛克会把他派上合适的用场，也可以随意地惩罚他。

好吧。

艾拉没打算接受性方面的刺激，那是年轻时候才会做的事，而她现在已经高高兴兴地有了一份新工作，不想再有什么新伴侣，虽然有时候也会随便找个提列克人相伴。她没法否认，还是有身体上的需求的。她的伴侣不总是男性，但眼前的景象还是颇为诱人。

她站在那儿，感觉性奋的感觉从肚子里冒了出来。在族人里，她算是高的，的确也比这名武士高。此外，她有可能比他要重上两倍。在大多数人眼里，她的体态看起来很吓人，看到武士没有因此而退缩，她有点高兴。以前为了找乐子，她会故意用自己的共感能力在别人身上制造出性奋，在他们害怕，或者叫她“呙赛克的提列克肥婆”的时候。诱惑他们让她很愉快，然后她会打折他们的脊梁股，让他们眼睁睁地看着她劫走他们的财物，或者呙赛克叫她拿走的东西。她喜欢被别人低估的感觉。

她伸出手，手指穿过武士黑色的头发。他的头发早头盔下闷久了出汗，油亮湿润。她的手指游到了他的脖子后方。那里也汗湿了。

她盯视着他的眼睛。它的颜色在人类中算不寻常的——靠近瞳孔的地方是深棕色的，靠近虹膜的地方又变浅了。多么可惜，另一只这样眼睛被人划瞎了。

她用另一只手抚摸着伤疤，感觉到了指肚下传来皮肤的热度。她感觉到穿过他身体的激动越来越强烈。她通常不会把共感能力用在真正的性伴侣身上，因为她排斥来自别人的反馈。但是武士现在的欲望强烈极了，她没法感受不到，没法不去感受，也没法不去渴望他。她把自己的欲望投射进他的脑子，这是她第一回真正地想要取悦别人。想起那个捆起她列库的前主人，她觉得她会很享受这个过程的。

“脱下你的手套，然后用手抚摸我的列库。”

武士低头看着自己的手，拽下手套丢到地上。他手掌的肌理里似乎有红色的血渍，指甲盖边上也有。邋遢。

但他的目光落在了她的头顶上，手掌开始上下移动，抚过显示她奴隶身份的带子，透过纱网抚摸她的皮肤，让她沉醉进当下的感觉中。

她看到呙赛克正全神贯注地望着他们，于是花了一点时间去读懂赫特人的情绪：好奇，愉悦。另一只猴蜥往她嘴里塞了一把昆虫，虫子碎片混着粘糊糊的口水里糊了满胸满肚。赫特人不用进行性行为，但呙赛克喜欢看，有时候会叫仆人们在她面前表演。艾拉没这么做过，呙赛克可能会喜欢这样不常见的景观。

她又看向了武士。也许这样下去，呙赛克就会忘了他应该受到的惩罚。

她松开他的头发，手移到了二头肌上，感受着他抚摸列库时胳膊上肌肉的波动。艾拉用嘴唇替换了指尖的位置，轻轻地在他的伤疤上移动，呼吸着他皮肤上冒出来的热气。他的脸红得发亮，脸颊皱了起来。她想知道另一侧脸的神经是否还有知觉，于是看向了那只瞎掉的眼睛。她又把手埋进他潮湿的头发里，接着又朝下抚摸他的后背，隔着长袍和裤子的粗糙布料握住了圆鼓鼓硬邦邦的屁股。

她闭上眼睛吻过他的皮肤，停在耳垂边用牙齿咬住，用力扯了扯，然后松开，轻声说话，声音低到只有他能听得见。

“生活已经把你打碎了，本·索罗。但是没有关系，我也是个破碎的人，现在我们都一样了。”

她后退了一点，弯下腰，想要亲吻他的嘴。她张开了嘴唇，想把舌头钻进去。

他挣脱开来，一脸迷惑，手也从艾拉的列库上从头下来。“不对。”

艾拉皱起眉头。“不对？”

他困惑地摇摇头，抬起脸看她。“这是……这不……”

艾拉沮丧地低叫一声，两手环住他的腰，用力把他拽近了点。“怎么不了？”她嘶声说，“你浑身的欲望已经勾引到了一个前任性奴，这不就是你想要的吗？”

她闭上眼，弯下腰索吻，这次温柔了点儿。他没逃开，但手也没回到她的列库上。她想要他的抚摸。这是另一件她不会向别的临时伴侣提的要求，因为她不想和随便一个陌生人亲密起来。这种感觉很好，就像是一种放纵，她只愿意与这名武士共享

她听到房间另一头的门突然打开的声音，也没有多想，可能是呙赛克叫了仆人，再上点菜。

但随即，她猛然睁开眼睛，停止了亲吻，看向那名闯入者。她感应到有一股滚烫的怒火洗刷过全身，非常直接，非常私人，冲破了她和武士的性欲。极为强烈。

隔着武士的肩头，她皱起眉毛，目光锁定在了那个戴着头盔的第一秩序飞行员身上。突然间，怒火减弱了，随后消失得无影无踪，仿佛从来没有出现过。就身体姿势看来，飞行员有过一瞬间的紧张，但又在艾拉看过去的时候放松下来，转身关上了身后的大门。

暂时性的疑惑消失了，现在她一脸的皱纹里都写满了恼怒。这人应该是护送武士前来的士兵。

“你进来干嘛，谁准你进来的？”她突然产生了不详的预感，对着呙赛克用赫特语讲了起来。

[你有没有找人去邀请他的士兵？他是庆祝的一部分吗？]她很多年都没有参与过多人性爱了，可能呙赛克看她刚开了个头，就想看这种表演。

答案不言自明。呙赛克发怒地抽动着尾巴，黏液四溅，卧台边的地板上到处都是，显然被闯入者干扰到了。猴蜥已经躲到了视野之外。屋子里又满是她的臭味。[杀了这个无礼的蠢货，然后再出去，把那个放他进来的守卫教训一通。]

艾拉有些遗憾地从武士身边走开。她依然能感觉到他的亢奋，裤子里一看就是硬的。她叹息一声，赶紧先把任务搞定，就能回来享受武士的陪伴了。她要把火撒到把这个倒霉飞行员放进来的仆人身上。

她从腰带里抽出一只匕首，打算迈上几步，接近飞行员。

“劳驾，稍等。”

一个声音平稳又自信地穿过头盔上的发声器响了起来，而以现在的情况，只有艾拉才能保持这样的状态。她停下脚步，很奇怪。他还有什么能说的？还说得这么冷静？

飞行员伸手松开头盔。从头上摘下的头盔喷出气体解压的声音。

艾拉睁大眼睛。她立马认出了那是赫克斯将军，第一秩序的领导，那个掌管着大约三分之一的银河系的人。他来这里干什么？

“赫克斯！”她听到自己身后传来一个激动又含糊的声音。

将军冷冰冰的蓝眼睛从艾拉身上转到了她背后的武士身上，表情毫无变化。他把黑色的头盔夹到胳膊下，摘下一只手上的手套。接着他把头盔放到了桌上，及时扶住了被平地绊倒然后一头栽下来的武士。

艾拉在将军面前藏好了自己的表情，但武士的举动让她很灰心。他看起来就像……中了毒？她们喂他的是一种龙骨香料，只会让他变得驯服，而不会让他失去协调能力，连说话都含糊了。现在有将军下来找他，以这副神志不清的模样，没法用喝醉向他解释。龙骨的药效往往很难用肉眼识别。

或许将军会以为武士喝多了，不会想到下药的事。这样的话，他们可以命令武士杀死将军。那就……有意思了。

将军扶稳了武士的双肩，眉毛恼火地拧巴起来。“闭上嘴，给我站稳了。”武士立马站稳，双手贴在身体两侧，嘴巴和眼睛同时闭上，脸上露出滑稽的认罪表情。

将军伸出手指，拨开武士那只好眼睛，观察了一会儿。“行了，坐到桌子边上。”武士遵从了命令。将军转身对着呙赛克，微微抬起了头。

“赫特人呙赛克。”

听到这么不礼貌的称呼，艾拉有点不高兴，不过仅仅使用赫特人的名字也不是特别有问题。称呼是不用翻译的，于是她转过身来，等待着呙赛克的应答。

[赫克斯将军，第一秩序的代表人，这样不打招呼地用假身份来访，多不体面。]

艾拉刚要开始翻译，就被赫克斯一个手势打断了，连同他冰冷的目光。

“没必要，我听得懂赫特语。你是哪位？”

他伸出了那只还戴着手套的手，和艾拉握手。她微微眯起眼睛，瞧了一眼他们握在一起的手，随即又把目光转回将军的脸。

“艾拉，赫特人呙赛克的仆人。”

“哦，想起来了，听说过你。”他收回了手，沿着袖口把手套摘掉，然后把它丢到地上。他又看了看武士，后者正对着桌面傻乎乎地眨巴眼睛。将军又把目光放回了赫特人身上。

“你们喂了他什么？”

艾拉又要翻译，但冷酷的蓝眼睛里投出的冷酷目光让她闭上了嘴。

“别以为我不知道赫特人呙赛克听得懂基本语。”

艾拉绷紧了下巴，看向呙赛克，与她目光交接。艾拉叹息一声，忍下了此刻遭受的不敬。这位将军身处高位，却犯下致命的战略错误，只身前往呙赛克的领地。也许他以为武士可以保障他的安全，然而他错了。将军的出现出人意料，却也算得上是意外之喜，呙赛克想要捞上一把，就得赶快想出个主意来。

呙赛克举起她的小胳膊，朝那些畏缩着爬上来给她喂昆虫的猴蜥挥了挥。有几只猴蜥一个没留神，被油亮亮的体液黏到了她嘴边。早些时候就有几只猴蜥就黏到了她身上，硬邦邦地干了。

[我向他呈上了一点林恩出产的香料，是我们自己加工过的品种。我们叫它“龙骨”，正如你所见，只是一种无害的刺激品。就当是礼物好了，因为我的侍卫是……凯洛·伦的事业的粉丝。]

没经人邀请，赫克斯就落座到桌边，很没礼貌。武士坐在他身边，背已经有点弯了，依然目光迷离地瞧着桌面。

“你怎么把头盔脱离了，”将军愠怒地对他说，“我告诉过你要一直戴着头盔。你管不住自己从脸上露出心思，还乱吃陌生人给的东西，它能同时防止两件事的发生。”

武士冲着将军笑了。他露出来的是好的那一半脸，笑容在那一半脸上，更像是艾拉记忆中那场典礼上的本·索罗。她沮丧地垮下了脸，他源源不断的欲望唤起了她的欲望，半途的打断并没有使它消散。她还没有得到满足。

“你叫我在赫特人面前随和一点。那个提列克胖子叫我吃点虫子喝点酒，然后才能出去找人。”他把眼睛眯成缝，用一种轻快的语气朝将军做解释，还一边朝他靠近了一点。

将军抓起酒具，观察一会儿，闻了闻。“哪怕会冒犯到别人，你也别在他们面前脱掉头盔。以后不要这样做了。”

[赫克斯将军，他有一张好看的脸，我不知道你为什么不让别人也多看看。]呙赛克突然插嘴，朝将军露出难看的笑容。

将军用一种难以揣测的表情看了她一眼，接着倾身靠在桌边，一只胳膊抵在桌上，手掌托着下巴。“似乎我逮住你偷我东西的现行了，呙赛克。”

呙赛克的舌头伸了出来，黏液沾湿了嘴唇，房间里又弥漫出一股臭味。[没有的事。将军，你的武士未经允许就想降落到我的星球上。我们和他见面，他喝了点酒，喝完之后有点不适应，仅此而已。我们本来正打算把他送回去来着。]

将军冷冷地笑了一下，眼睛里根本没有笑意。“是啊，你们用了龙骨。我曾经偶然间听说过这种药，对它的药效一清二楚。如果是我，我就会先给他灌输命令，再把他送回去，杀死成堆的第一秩序军官。”他靠在椅子上，转身朝向武士。“那可算得上是自杀式任务。换作我抓了你的提列克人，就不会那样浪费她的性命。”他的目光扫过艾拉，“但也许她的价值在你看来没那么高。”

艾拉抿起嘴。如果将军想贬低她，这样是没有用的。呙赛克不是很喜欢她，但艾拉工作得很努力，确保了她在这里不可替换的位置。

[他违规降落，还想在我批准前就搜查我的星球，如果我想用合适的仿佛惩罚他，也是我的权利。可巧的是，你也是违规降落，还乔装打扮，不请自来地走进了我宫殿的正中心。]

艾拉想到一些事，突然有些不安。呙赛克把安保工作交给了艾拉和其他人，不会注意到这样的细节。但还是很不安。

“谁带你进来的？不妨告诉我，你是不是在我们的行会里安插了第一秩序的间谍？”艾拉尽量说得很轻松，仿佛无足轻重。将军如果想活着离开这里，就需要一些能够交换的筹码，间谍就是个很好的落脚点。

出人意料的是，将军的眼珠稍转，露出被逗乐的神色，随后又恢复了刚才那种大局在握的傲慢模样。“我不需要在赫特行会里安插间谍。我有别的消息来源。”

艾拉回到桌边靠近呙赛克的位子，胳膊倚靠着椅背，倾身向前。“这儿有你的人，将军，别以为我傻，不然你是怎么通过门口的迷宫的？”

宫殿没有使用成群的守卫，只有三个入口。几乎整个宫殿都建造在这颗巨树网状的根系之中，门口装配的都是沉重的老式钢铁大门，由一个连锁系统控制，需要由两个人上发条，因为摩克尔星上不能用电子器材。走进入口之后就要面对一个精心设计的迷宫，幽黑无光，又不能用远程电子定位器，没有受过特殊训练的人根本无法找到路。迷宫里满是陷阱、圈套，在某些位置还有呙赛克养的摩克尔本地的翁斯克犬。

将军扭头看了一眼大门，又回头看向艾拉。“无线电还能用是吧？”

艾拉耸耸肩，心存怀疑。“是的，这些植物不会阻隔无线电波，但是大多数其他的器材都用不了。可光靠无线电波，你也走不出迷宫啊。”

将军学着她的样子耸了耸肩。“我和他一起走过入口，然后在里面等着，之后就简单了。他身上被我安置了各种各样的追踪器，其中就有无线电的。通过观察信号，听接收器上发出来的声音，就能大致地描绘出走到这里的路。”

“宫殿等候室里的守卫没发现你在用无线电接收器？”

“嗯，”将军的目光回到了呙赛克身上，“当时是没有。”

艾拉看了一眼大门，巴不得杀光每一个没用的宫殿守卫。她闭上眼，控制住自己，然后也转向了呙赛克。

“恐怕他已经破解了您的迷宫。”

呙赛克更加仔细地端详起他。[从我住过来之后，他是第一个做到的人，那可是……从帝国倒台的时候开始算了。]她点头的动作变快，在艾拉看来，那就像是种毕恭毕敬的点头。但是呙赛克从来不会点头，也从来不会对任何人恭敬。

“他是不速之客，践踏了宫殿的尊严。您要我怎么处置他？”艾拉的目光又落到了将军身上，脸上清晰地展现出恶意和不悦。她手上冒出一种隐隐约约的不舒服的刺痛，于是她把手扣到背后，试图无视掉不适的感觉。

呙赛克没有看艾拉，而是继续看着将军。[没错，也许你应该领受惩罚，和这名武士一样。]

“可惜我不会愚蠢到接受你的食物。我们待会儿再谈关于我的事。”他的声音坚定，轻松的心情已然不见。艾拉做好准备，等待他说出他来这里的真正原因。

他继续说，“看起来是这样的，伦武士们在凯瑟尔星消遣的时候，有一名武士撞见你了。你杀了她，对吧？”

“我收到了她的消息！她在这颗星球上！”武士喊了起来，声音特别大。他靠在桌子边上，垂着脸。

将军腾出一只空闲的手，无所事事地揉弄着武士的头发。这个举动让艾拉很吃惊。也许他是想让他安静下来？那给他下命令不就得了？他知道武士已经服了药，会遵从指示。

呙赛克舔了舔嘴，笑眯眯的。[那个武士已经死了。多么邋遢的习性。艾拉杀掉她的时候，她还醉着呢。]

她讲的没错。哪怕是一个原力使用者，如果被下了毒，也很容易成为猎物。艾拉和她的士兵们花了几周的时间跟踪伦武士团。她希望能用类似的仿佛抓获凯洛·伦。恼人的是，他似乎不喜欢到行星上休假。这场表面上的绑架、实际上的谋杀，加上发给他的讯息，都是她的主意，目的就是把他诱拐到这颗行星上来。

将军转身对着武士，手从他的头上收了回来。“我告诉过你，她已经死了。她们有什么理由留着她的命？”

“她给我发讯息了！她说她在这里！”

赫克斯叹息一声，又然后又向呙赛克说，“一看到那条讯息要误导伦去摩克尔，我就知道她已经死了。”他不耐烦地一哼，“世上唯一一个居住着能阻挡原力的生物的行星？让扫描无法进行的植物？最大赫特行会的窝点？丢人啊，呙赛克，我以为你会把目的藏得更加隐蔽一点。”

[你的武士似乎对此深信不疑。]

“我的武士又固执又愚蠢，当我告诉他这是个圈套的时候，他拒绝听从我的忠告。”

“这不是圈套！她们说我可以用她们的人去找人。我要他们去……”武士的声音渐弱，抬起头看着将军，“我在这里用不了原力，赫克斯。”

“我跟你解释了三遍，你为什么会在这里用不了。你当时还不信。”

“不可能的啊，我怎么可能会用不了原力？”

“很好。”将军转身对呙赛克说，“你们的计划太简单了，如果说你费了心思，我都能吃惊了。大多数人都不会中计。”

艾拉希望能够中和一下这句随口评价带来的挖苦气氛。如果将军惹怒了呙赛克，她可能还是会要艾拉杀了武士。她插上一句嘴，“据我们所知，这名武士脾气很浮躁。”

赫克斯朝她不屑地挥了挥手，“有道理，他就这样，这计划在他身上也行得通。”他对呙赛克说，“如果我是设置这个陷阱的人，我会等待来人发一道要求降落和搜查的讯息——虽然不管我教过多少次他都不会降落前发讯息——等他一露面，就可以拦截住他，把他带去面谈，趁机下药。一旦他服了药，你们就可以无限期地随意命令他了。”

呙赛克又一次真诚地笑起来，显然被将军详细推理陷阱的过程逗乐了。她嘴里淌出口水，淌得满胸都是。[他已经是我们的人了，你也是。不然你以为你怎么样才能活着离开这颗星球，赫克斯将军？]

赫克斯坐着，脸上依然带着傲慢而平静的表情。“现在我非常确信，我会是这个房间里唯一能活着离开这颗星球的。”他朝武士丢出一个恼怒的眼神，然后又看着艾拉，“理智告诉我，我应该考虑留下你，但是当我走进这间房间的时候，你正在跟他做一些……令人不快的事，所以我可能会小心眼地报复一下。”

艾拉和呙赛克都安静了一会儿，威胁的冷风缓缓吹过房间。然后，呙赛克的大笑打破了寂静。

[赫克斯将军，你一个人，在这里，在我的地盘。没有扫描器能找到你，没有哪艘第一秩序的飞船能飞过来找你，我们的大炮不会允许它们通过。你唯一的士兵就是这个现在用不了原力的武士，还有另一个钛战机飞行员。我们已经赢了，将军。我还没打定主意，是处死你比较好呢，还是让你把第一秩序割让给我？唔，我想不想亲自掌管银河系呢？]

赫克斯微微一笑，其中的冰冷令人不安。艾拉在椅子里扭动，向后靠坐在椅背上，从而掩饰她的狼狈，这已经违背了她自己定下的出击前的规矩。她越来越紧张，这很不常见，此外，还有一股麻痹的感觉渐渐爬布全身。根据将军说的话，他不打算跟她们用动武，所以她最好还是先坐下来。

将军又开始用手抚摸武士的头发，眼睛还盯着呙赛克。武士趴在桌上，看起来已经睡着了。“这么说吧，假设我的武士给我看了他失踪部下发来的讯息。”

“他为什么要这么做？这和第一秩序的领导你有什么关系？”艾拉糊涂了。仔细一想的话，为什么赫克斯将军要亲自来找一个武士？尤其是这个传说中能单独作战的人？

将军耸耸肩，“第一秩序的事，事无巨细我都得监督。”他的手从武士的头发上面钻到了头发里面去，手指缠绕其中，缓缓地梳过，依然没有看向她。艾拉为其中透露出的亲密皱起眉头。“事实就是这样，他给我看了讯息，我看出其中有诈。我叫他别去，具体地阐述了去了会发生什么事。”

他挪开手，两手撑着桌沿，“我不喜欢事情的走势，可是也无法阻拦他去，于是只好拟了一个计划，包括杀死你，然后夺取你的偷渡航线和你的行会。我可能会叫你的提列克做这些事，她知道该怎么打理你的生意。”

呙赛克嚎了一声，扑打着尾巴，看向艾拉。[杀了他！他一进门我就叫你把他杀了！]

艾拉遵照命令站起来，却发现自己的身体不听使唤。她想动一动脸，动一动列库，却发现全都不能正常运作，在原地动弹不得。她迟缓地把头转向了呙赛克，脸上慢慢地浮现出恐惧的神色。她想闭上嘴，却发现做不到。

将军看了她一眼，又看向了呙赛克。他靠在椅子上，“现在看来，她不能拿我怎么样。我戴着和她握手的手套上有麻醉剂。她动不了了。”

呙赛克用尾巴重重捶下平台上的按钮，接着开始语无伦次地大吼。警报就能把她的士兵召集进这间房间，再下命令其实是没有必要的。她焦虑得不同寻常，哪怕只有语无伦次的命令，士兵们也早该赶过来了。

艾拉又一次感到了恐慌。太荒谬了。她很沮丧，自己居然会中这个简单的计。打倒他本该不费吹灰之力，可现在看看她，竟然丧失了行动能力。这也是她头一回撞见这么卑鄙的手段。通常情况下，走私贩和海盗们还会搭配着武力使用这法子，可这将军出的诡计完全是另一回事了。

将军靠在椅子上，饶有兴趣地玩着自己的手。过了一两分钟，守卫们也没出现。他看向了呙赛克，她看起来都快中风了。

“不好意思忘了提了，这件钛战机飞行员制服其实不是用来伪装的，需要用这个头盔阻隔我朝室内释放的毒气。你的人已经死光了。”

武士开始发出含糊的轻声，依然脸朝下趴在桌子上。将军看向他的时候有点发火，一手拽着他的头发，把他的头拽起来，捏住他的鼻子，直到他不再出声，然后把他放了回去，重新把目光放到呙赛克身上。

呙赛克又开始大叫，用上了艾拉都没听过的脏话。气味糟透了。在内心的一个小角落里，艾拉其实暗暗敬佩将军和武士居然没恶心到吐出来，很多来访者都受不了呙赛克的气味，哪怕那时候的气味比现在温和多了。

太可笑了。

这一整出。

仅仅一个人就——

呙赛克已经八百多岁了，她怎么可以受到这样直接的攻击？而且攻击者只有一个人？

艾拉试图用不受控制的嘴唇讲出几个字。

“第一秩序……士兵……头盔的……毒气……过滤……”

将军看了她一眼，挑起一根眉毛。“你应该失去意识了才对，我可能算错了剂量。”他看了看自己的手，又看向她。“我警告士兵们，说他们的头盔不能过滤掉毒气，所以他们就不敢打什么蠢主意了。实际上当然有过滤器了，怎么可能没有？”

艾拉试图俯身向前，却发现办不到。呙赛克还在混乱地尖叫。艾拉眨巴着眼睛。“毒气。”

赫克斯咧嘴一笑，看起来比凯洛·伦用毁容一半的脸笑出来的还要凶险。“无声的杀手。”

呙赛克渐渐冷静下来，虽然闻起来还是不可忍受。她使劲地呼吸，之后又没有出声了，过了许久，才再说话。

[有事好商量，我可以和第一秩序合作。你对贸易航线有兴趣吗？或者给你的星球偷渡点东西？肯定是可以谈成点条件的。]

将军保持着微笑，摇摇头。“不了。我跟你说过，你想拿走属于我的东西。没得谈，你身上没有任何我想要的东西，除了我想将之抹除掉的存在，然后忘掉这整桩破事曾经发生过。”

艾拉目瞪口呆，如果能动弹的话，她脸上就会露出不可思议的表情。

呙赛克的脸做不出多少表情，在这种意外的情况下，很难从她脸上看出想法。艾拉不知道她为了自保会做出什么。呙赛克盯着将军看了一会儿，然后重复了艾拉刚才的问题。

[这没道理，将军。不过是一个士兵而已，有必要挑起战争吗？显然你不会为了所有的士兵都这么做一遍，那样就太费时间了。]

“我没挑起战争，战争会有反击，而现在恐怕是不会有什么反击的，只有来自我的进攻。实际上我计划得还蛮匆忙的，不能完全确信肯定能按我的计划来。不过就目前看来，还挺顺利。”

“匆忙。”艾拉从僵硬的嘴唇间吐出一个词。她困在了她的椅子里。还有一队士兵死在了大门的另一边。

将军无所谓地耸起一边肩膀，目光又回到了武士身上。“他打定了主意要来，根本不听劝。我们到达这个星球的旅途只有个把小时。”

[你很得意是吗，将军，把你只需要几个小时就能安排这一出的事讲出来？]他的话里有很多冒犯，可是她们为此能做的事很少。

将军脸上的愉悦消失了，换上冷漠的眼神看着她。“我认为这是一件重要的事。”

“为什么。”艾拉费力讲出话来，努力地想动一动靴子里的趾头，想用意志力驱使身体重新动起来。

将军又挑起了眉毛。“去拯救一名士兵会浪费我的时间。”

“是。”

他的肩膀升起又落下。“但这一个……和其他士兵不同。”

他刚说完，武士就扭了扭，把靠在桌面上的脸转过去不看将军。艾拉不知道他现在是什么表情。“赫克斯，对不起。”

“我希望等你药劲过了再跟我说。”

“我没吃药。我干嘛要吃药？”

“你离开前，我给你吃了点东西，用来阻断龙骨的药效。然后你吃了他们给的龙骨。看起来中和剂的药劲还挺大的。”

“唔，”他把脸转过来对着将军，抬起头。他的脸上透露出直白的欲望。艾拉现在不能用列库读他，但还是摆动着她的指头，努力想用意志力把生命力灌输回她的手指和脚趾。“你答应过我了，除非我打赌输了，不然不会喂我吃龙骨。”

“我没喂你，是她们喂的。而且你也不算是打赌输了。我告诉你，你的武士不在这里。是你活该。”

“你什么时候才能再输一次啊，赫克斯？”

赫克斯的笑容透出狡黠和溺爱。“如果你真这么想让我输，回去以后我们再玩动物棋。”

武士闭上那只好眼睛。“我等不了那么久。”他坐直了，握着将军脖颈后面把他拽近。将军的脸上闪过一丝不悦，但武士用上了更大的力气，于是他只好闭上眼，一手扶住武士的胳膊，接受下一个马马虎虎的热吻。他们中有一个人在分开来的时候发出了轻哼，艾拉不知道是哪个。

她和呙赛克都被眼前的场景惊得说不出话来，一动不动。

艾拉看着他们，两人靠近了抱在一起。她知道如果俘虏并控制住凯洛·伦，他会变得很有价值。从各种意义上来说，他都是个危险而强大的人，为第一秩序南征北战。但她们没有预料到，这场诱捕让她们发现他的爱人正是第一秩序的另一名领袖。

将军把武士推开了。“现在不行，旁边有观众呢。”他毫无情绪地看了一眼呙赛克，两只手掌扶在武士胸前，保持着一定的距离。

“我不在乎。”武士抓住将军的手腕，闭上眼睛，又一次靠近。

“我在乎。你知道我喜欢不被人看见。”

“在科洛桑上你不是这么说的。”

“现在的情况和科洛桑那回有点像。有些人想离间我们，我想让他们知道这不可能。”他停下来，眯起眼，“那次我撞见你坐在奥比列·魏瑟尔的大腿上，今天你又在亲这个提列克人。”他扫了一眼艾拉。她在他肃杀的目光下缩了起来，完全不像平常的自己。她开始摇晃手指和脚趾。和夺取他的性命比起来，她更想保住自己的。

武士退了回去，脸上满是不可置信。“你是在嫉妒吗，赫克斯？”

赫克斯耸耸肩，“我估计是喽。还好我现在说的话你之后都不会记得。”

“我永远都不会忘记这件事……”他闭上眼睛，又凑近了过来，却被将军的手遮住了嘴。

“我认真的。她们在看的时候我是绝对不会做的。如果想继续，你得先把这赫特人给杀了。”

武士抽开身，怒视呙赛克。他瘫痪的半边脸让他看起来更加可怕了。“赫特人太难弄死了。”

“如果说还有什么值得我信仰的东西，那就是你夺取这宇宙中所有生命的能力。我相信你能想出弄死她的法子。”

武士又瞪着艾拉，她正在狂乱地尝试动弹麻痹的手腕。

“杀这提列克行不行？”武士怒气冲冲地转身问将军，“她也在看，而且更容易杀。”

将军眯起眼睛，打量着艾拉。“要杀也不是现在，可是这赫特人必须得死。你要先把她杀了。”

武士倒回椅子里，闭上眼睛，面朝天花板，嘴里冒出绝望的叹气。“那就得下大工夫了。”

“这就是我需要你的原因。”

[停下，]呙赛克插嘴，闭着眼睛。艾拉以为她要一直这样不合常理地安静下去。艾拉已经能把舌头伸出嘴了，刚开始努力动弹列库，希望到达成共识的时候自己已经能走动了。呙赛克睁开眼看着武士和将军。

[第一秩序需要资金，你肯定可以被收买。所有人都有个价位，说，你要多少钱。]她眯上眼。[发挥想象力，你能想象到多少钱，我就给你多少钱，只要你和你的武士马上离开。]

将军大笑，武士在椅子上不耐烦地动弹。“有什么好笑的啊？”

将军笑得更加大声，“她以为我不知道一大笔钱是什么概念，或者以为我不知道可以先杀了她再拿走她的钱。”

武士看着他，还是不高兴。“杀她太麻烦了，赫克斯，真要我这么做吗？”

将军真诚地朝他一笑，“是的，但是这提列克要留下来，她知道钱都在哪里。”

呙赛克眨巴着眼前，又转头看向艾拉，随后又转头看向将军。

艾拉知道接下来要发生什么了。

[杀了这提列克！绑架凯洛·伦都是她的主意，本来他是要归她的。她只是个工具，不懂我生意上的事！]

被背叛的感觉一点都不难受，艾拉从来没指望过呙赛克，她只不过是在现实面前做出选择罢了。她逃生反驳，还有一点走出去加入第一秩序的可能。或者不出声，坚信这两个人不可能轻轻松松就逃得过万亿身家的呙赛克集团的掌心。

她想起多年前看到本·索罗的时候，她做着美梦，以为可以和他一起，和卢克·天行者一起离开那场集会。但事实是，和她一起离开集会的是她的主人，然后凯洛·伦杀死了她幻想中的拯救者，然后她差点就抓获了凯洛·伦。

对她来说，根本没有拯救这种东西存在，只有效忠。她已经不再幻想会有什么好事发生了。呙赛克对她已经够好了。她不出声，盯着将军，不再乱动，等着接下来会发生什么。

即使在挫败中狂怒，她也感到了其中的一丝毛骨悚然。哪怕是呙赛克这样有财有势的人物，也是可以被打倒的。前主人被打倒的时候，她也是这么想的。现在，将军要么会杀了她，要么会逼着她为他们服务。如果哪一天有人能打倒他，她也会感到惊奇。

“不了，我还是想留着这提列克试试。”将军转身朝着武士，“你打定主意弄死这赫特人了没？”

武士的脸反感地皱成了一团，“其实只需要劈啊砍的，一直到它死为止就行了，但是……”他闭上眼睛，然后又睁开，“这个皮太厚了，滑溜溜地抓不住，就算有原力协助也是很麻烦，”他看着赫克斯，表情看起来有点清醒了，“何况我现在也用不了原力。再说，它臭死了。等它死了，还会更臭。”

“是这样，”将军打发似的挥了挥手，“有伊萨拉米尔蜥。你这次得动用自己的力气，不能用魔力了。至于这个臭味，我们就不得不忍一下了。“

“你真的要老叫它魔力吗？”武士问着，一边迷迷糊糊地在桌子边上找东西。将军弯腰在地上捡起了武士的手套，安静地递给了他。

“原力，行了吧。无论如何，现在你都用不了它。”

武士戴上手套，站起来走向呙赛克。后者又开始又尾巴使劲撞击控制台，胡乱地大叫。

“你的人死光之后，我就把这里的无线电收发全拆了。”将军摆摆手，“你也没法从这个星球上召唤来别人，门已经锁上了。我估计你以前和人谈判的时候没出现过这种情况吧，不好意思，这回的谈判不受你掌控。永别了，赫特人呙赛克。”

武士开启了他的光剑。它火花四溅，发出不祥的嗡鸣。呙赛克开始可怕的尖叫，和臭味一样令人难以忍受。艾拉缓缓地朝一边挪去，这味道和声音让人待不下去，她把手捂在列库上，不想去感觉。

[杀了她！杀掉艾拉！是她对你的伴侣动手动脚！]

武士走上前，无视了恳求。将军漠不关心地在一边观看，直到武士挥出的第一剑戳进了她的嘴里，让她叫不出来。艾拉知道，一刀可杀不死一个赫特人，要把这老东西彻底弄死，他还要忙很久，把厚皮和脂肪层割开，才能接触到内层柔软的部分。

艾拉看不下去了。她看着将军，她未来的主人，或者她未来的杀手。武士干活的劲头和随之产生的气味弥漫在艾拉和将军周身，但是谁都没有留神。内脏溅到了艾拉身上，她伸手把那条长长的紫色器官从自己的肩膀上拿掉，目光一直锁定在将军身上。

将军朝她点了点头。“我猜麻醉剂的效果已经过去了？”

艾拉把手放在腿上，点了点头。她依然不想开口说话，因为她不知道将军想听什么。

“她说其实没错，”将军看了一眼武士，后者正在疯狂地工作着，光剑哧拉作响，发出一股烧焦的气味。接着他又看向艾拉。“你之前想占他便宜是吧。”

艾拉的脸上堆出深深的皱纹。“我可不想死在这样琐碎小事上。他当时很亢奋，而且他是曾经的本·索罗，让我想起了人生中一段美好的回忆。他的欲望让我也挺兴奋的，毕竟我以前就是干这行的。”她自嘲地耸起一边肩膀。“我没给他喂春药，所以以为他是自愿的。于是我就纵容了自己。”

她没有道歉，因为她没有感觉到抱歉，也不相信将军的心里会有一点点同情和宽容。

意外的是，将军的头朝后仰去，又一次大笑了起来，好像是发自真心的。艾拉眯起眼，不明白了。

“你……没有诱惑他来为你效忠？他自愿的？是他诱惑的你？”他又笑出声，一只手盖住了脸，就和刚才对着武士发笑的方式一样。之后他又看向她，把表情调整回原来的模样。

“按我的猜测，以你以往的工作性质，你诱拐他的可能性比较大。你刚才说的是真相吗？”

艾拉翻了翻眼，“我现在已经很少碰别人了。我知道其他人是怎么看我种族的。而且是的，我说的是真相。当他表现出那个样子的时候，你得同意，谁都会想要得到他。”她动了动列库，想要感知到将军的想法。她只感到了愉快和镇静。这是个危险人物，她依然不知道他想听她说什么。

“你说在他出发之前，你给他喂了点别的？你刚才说的时候，我就觉得是你给我设了套，因为你显然知道我打算堵截他。是你他派过来诱骗我的吗？”

“不是这样，”他还是颇为愉悦，“我是得承认，他在性事方面还是挺……积极的，但不是对谁都这样，这是讲好了的。”他一只手罩在嘴上，依然用审慎的目光盯着她，“应该是龙骨的原因。我们在床上经常会用。他条件反射了。”

艾拉注视着他。“你们把我们小心控制着用来奴役别人的香料……当成春药用？”

“没错，我有买药的路子。”

他没细说下去，艾拉也不想知道。她抿起嘴，“你该希望没人给你下药。”

“我知道最好不要赤手触碰陌生人，或者和犯罪集团的人一起进餐。”他又看了一眼已经不再大肆劈砍，转而发出一串漫长的咕哝的武士。呙赛克热乎乎的内脏又掉到了艾拉身上。她感觉有一股黏液沿着她的脸颊流了下来，忍住不去擦拭。将军又看着她，更加冷静地估量着她。

“你有多了解呙赛克的行会？”

“我了解所有的事，她刚才说的是假话。”

将军挑起眉毛，这是人类表现不信的方式。接着他又朝后靠坐。“所有的事，真的么。我有点怀疑，呙赛克怎么会把她的财产都交给一个人打理。我不欣赏别人自恃过高，这样的话可救不了你。”

艾拉着急地叹了一口气，气恼地挥着手，“呙赛克经常把她不喜欢的人都杀了，我花了很多心思才避免了这件事发生在我身上。我仔细观察我的同事，直到学会怎么代替他们工作。我能读他们的心思，所以知道他们有什么秘密。我知道所有的一切。”她抱着胳膊，靠着椅背，不显露出一点重获自由后的轻松。“信不信由你，反正已经与我无关了。呙赛克已经被你们杀了。我显然比你们更了解她的生意。”

赫克斯用难以解读的表情看着她。她知道他仍然不确信能否相信她。根据他此时此地的表现，她觉得他很可能早就摸透了呙赛克的产业。他像是那种人。

他倾身向前，表情不变。“可能你的确了解得更多。正如我估计如果有什么不测风云，凯洛也可以管理好第一秩序。”他打量着她，似乎正在掂量她的小命值几分钱。

但她从来不是那种过分小心的人，有问题肯定要问出来。“凯洛·伦这样固执到能栽进圈套的人，怎么可能管理好第一秩序？”

不知怎么，她居然问到了点子上。将军的嘴角翘了起来。“他可以。他已经知道该怎么领导别人了，哪怕那不是他擅长的领域。他知道应该找谁接替我的工作，又知道工作应该怎样展开。而且他可以探测别人的脑子，知道谁是忠诚的，这一点连我也比不上。”他看了看武士，又看向艾拉。“此外，战场上的策略也都是他出的。你能成功设套，是因为他有一种忠诚感，才会不顾一切地保护他的下属们。然而不听我的忠告，这还是有点鲁莽，他吸取教训，以后就不会再犯了。”

“啊，”艾拉低声说，“那他也不是个傻子。”

“真是朽木我也就不雕了。”他的目光里依然保留了许久不可解读的神色，又接着说，“我想留你一命，然后要你替第一秩序打理呙赛克曾经的产业。但是我需要一个能够信任你的理由。你曾经是她的人，我怎么知道你不会一有机会就在我背后捅刀，或者卷款逃跑？”

艾拉不可思议地看着他。“你是我的新主人，背叛你对我有什么好处？”

将军靠着椅子打量她，“你以为我会傻到相信你这么快就归顺了？谁杀了你的主人你就跟谁走？”

艾拉龇出牙。“我再说一遍，将军，信不信由你，我不在乎有多少筹码。我的性命已经由你处置了。”她松下抱在胸前的胳膊，身体向前，“而且，跟随呙赛克以前，我只有过两个主人。”

他又无声地坐在那儿。艾拉听到了光剑关闭的声音，转头看向武士。他跪在地上，胳膊埋在呙赛克残余的躯体里，背对着他们，气喘吁吁地呼吸。她动了动列库，确认呙赛克没有神乎其技地幸存下来。她看向了靠在桌边的将军。

“你说你可以读心，是因为你是个提列克，还是因为你能用原力？我听说过你能用原力的传闻，但一度认为那传出来只是为了……吓唬人。”

艾拉指了指经过呙赛克卧台后方然后长出屋顶的树，树枝上趴着几只阻隔原力的伊萨拉米尔蜥。“通常情况下我可以用原力，但现在不行。但我还是能清楚地读取你的心思。”其实不是完全的真话，没有原力的情况下她只能读到别人的情绪，但她很确信将军很清楚提列克人的本事。她几乎一直保持着对他心思的监视，感觉到他就要做出决定了。

“用读心术威胁我是没用的，我见多了。但既然你原力敏感，你还可以取代那个被你杀死的武士。”

她睁大了眼睛，“那个……伦武士？”

将军点头，“向凯洛效忠，之后你就可以自己行事了。你为他效忠，但不用事事受他管束。他的命令，你必须遵循，但你仍然可以做自己喜欢的事。你可以在伦武士团里做一些他吩咐的神秘差事，也可以替我做事，内容跟你现在的工作差不多。你选吧。”

艾拉依然不相信，“为什么你让我代替被我杀死的人？那可是伦武士之一，非常宝贵的士兵。”

将军看了一眼武士，艾拉也跟着他的目光看过去。武士趴在一滩紫色的血泊中，艾拉不知道在这么臭的味道里他是怎么睡得着的。他的脑子读起来空白一片，性欲也退下去了，有点儿可惜。她看向将军。他继续讲话。

“一旦效忠，你就必须听命。据我所知，你不能去杀他，也不能违背他的意思。你不能把危险转嫁到我们身上，也不能不顾惜自己的生命。你已经杀掉了另一名武士，适者生存。”

听到自己被免了罪，艾拉发出一声笑。“可我现在依然能杀你，是不是？”

将军用头指了指武士，“和他比起来，我脾气已经算好的了。你是不会想看到我受伤害之后他生气的模样的。我见过那是什么样子。”

艾拉感觉皮肉一痛。将军已经能为一桩小小的陷害狠狠地报复一番，她可不想知道暴怒中的武士能做出什么。

她坐直了，手掌放在一起，以示同意。“我会服务于伦武士团的大师，还有您，如果这是您的意思。”

将军点了一下头，很满意。他站起来走到她身边。“所以你是想管理这行会，还是想参与作战和侦查？”

她用目光追随着他。“我不为自己做决定，听您的吩咐。”

他脸上浮现出一丝烦躁，叠起胳膊。“我不需要没有脑子的奴隶。你自己选。”说着他放下胳膊，开始轻轻地拆解绑在她列库上的纱网。她闭上眼睛，感受到他的手指轻柔地触摸过皮肤。没有了网的束缚，她的皮肤露出来，这美妙的感觉……太新奇了。她从来没有像这样体验过自由，从来没有摆脱过这个向众人展示奴隶身份的标识。

她睁开眼，抬头看着他没有表情的脸。“将军，我会把行会赚的钱交给您，多少都行。无论您需要什么资源，我都会给您送过去。然后，请给我一个战斗的理由，要比钱色更有意义。”

他摆出笑容，一手解放着另一条列库，另一只手抚摸着刚刚露出来的皮肤。这有点不得体，她打着抖，不知道他为什么要这样做。

“你可以为我战斗，作为武士之一。”他解着纱网，气氛陷入沉默。解完之后，她站了起来。

她比他高，比他重，差距和刚才与武士比的还要大。他取走了她奴隶的标识，可是他们之间的体力差距依然存在，她身上依然有匕首。武士已经睡着了，她如果想杀死将军，也是很容易的事，但是如果以为他没有别的方法保护自己，那就太愚蠢了。当然艾拉身手很快，可以在她死之前重伤他。

可她干嘛要那么做？

她朝他下跪。她会像以往一样服务她的主人。而且这一位主人没有把她当作身份象征的摆设。

她低下头，列库垂到两边的地板上。她把手掌贴到额头上，这是她唯一知道的一个提列克人的手势，用来表示尊敬和祈福。

“效忠直到死亡，将军。”

他摸上她列库之间的头顶，抬起她的头，让她看着他。

“很好。你的第一场任务即刻开始。”


	2. Chapter 2

凯洛·伦眼皮动了动，睁开眼睛，昏头昏脑地在房间里东张西望。他坐在一间空荡荡的房屋中央，墙壁和屋顶上都铺满了粗糙的棕色材料，密集成群的管道上发出微弱的光，琥珀色的光穿过墙壁，经过缝隙里照到地面上。黄色的蜥蜴趴在管道上一动不动。一股难以忍受的味道从头顶传来，闻起来就像把馊了的潮垃圾放太阳底下晒了很久。他皱起鼻子，看向了关上的大门。

他又把眼睛闭上了，脑壳后面疼。妈的，发生什么事了？他在哪？不好的事发生了，是不是……

他想起来了，哀嚎一声。他正在努力争取赫特人给他放行，一点外交上的事。要是听了赫克斯的话就好了，把他也带来，让他去谈判，他自己就可以同时去寻找失踪的武士了。

他尝试接触原力，发现还是不能。不可思议。赫克斯也说过，他在这里用不了原力。但这事太不可能了，万事万物皆有原力，原力使用者与原力的联系不可能被中断。混账东西。

这样的感觉太糟糕了，太不自然了，就像是瞎了一样。当他把船开到这里，刚降落的时候，立马就感觉到感官被剥夺了。但是一想到赫克斯会说“我说的吧”，他还是走进了赫特人的宫殿。

他又睁开眼，瞪着大门，努力地想从椅子边站起来，低头一看又发现自己的小臂被绑在了椅子上。他的衣服里浸满了某种讨厌的黏液，挂的全是一条一条滑溜溜的生命物质。他试了试腿，也被用同样的方法绑在了椅子上，用了同一种纤维的粗绳子。他挣扎着，发现椅子是……紫色的？看起来是某种紫色的 **巴里钢** 。他无法把铁椅子打坏，也不能用原力解开绳索。椅子扶手连在椅背上，边缘又加宽了，没法来一招金蝉脱壳。他使劲晃动着胳膊和腿，狂暴地用椅子撞击地面，可也没什么用。

他朝后靠去，后脑勺抵着高大宽阔的椅背，又一次闭上眼睛，拼命地试图冷静下来，然后再整理他混乱的记忆。这间屋子里很潮湿，透着沉重的热度，他的头发被汗水粘在了额头上，还有一种其他东西糊的他满身都是。手套和头盔已经不见了。他试图回想起和那个赫特人和提列克人的对话。

他当时很急，她们似乎被冒犯到了，还想邀请他在赫特人面前唱歌跳舞之类。他不想呆在那儿浪费时间。他记得自己吃了点东西，为了顺应她们坚持、而他从来没听说过也没理由会听说过的某种规矩。除此之外就什么也记不得了。

发生了什么？她们肯定不会给他吃会让他昏过去的东西。那么他这一身粘的都是什么东西？难道赫特人出于某种原因碰了他？他打了个哆嗦。最好不要想这件事。

他听到门另一边传来了开火的声音，一边试图赶走脑袋里的疼痛感，尽量准备好迎接接下来要发生的事情。他什么都不能做，绑在椅子上，又不能用原力。他可能会死，一切完蛋。然而，还是要做好准备。他听到打斗声越来越近，枪声越来越密集。

门猛地打开了，他睁大了能用的那只眼睛。他看见那只巨大的提列克倒退着进了门，胳膊往前面夹住了一个人的脖子，另一只手上握着一柄匕首。

她用拿刀的手砸向面板，合上面前的门，然后转过身。看到武士，她的眼睛睁大了一点，接着把匕首抵在了俘虏的脖子上。

凯洛试图挣脱椅子上的绳索，发出轻微的低吼。

赫克斯。

她抓住了赫克斯。

他龇出牙，发出一声刺耳的“为什么”作为抗议，在浑浑噩噩中想不出赫克斯来这里干嘛，也不知道她怎么抓住他的。不可能，太不可能了。他又努力地接触原力，一次又一次，试图从赫克斯或者那个提列克人的头脑里找出到底发生了什么。但是这里没有原力，而且她抓住了赫克斯，而且他自己被绑在一张椅子里。

她露出残酷的微笑。“睡王子终于醒了啊。你们两个，还有我，现在都被关在这里，而你就是我通向自由的门票。你要命令第一秩序的士兵们撤退，让他们放我走。”

凯洛没有认真听她讲话，目光锁定在赫克斯脸上。他用手攀住提列克人结实的胳膊，两条腿扑腾着抵抗她的抓握。凯洛从来没见过他脸上露出这么多恐惧。他从嗓子里发出低低的嘶吼，想用心灵感应搞懂发生了什么，找到赫克斯害怕的原因，然后安抚他，让他不用露出那么害怕的表情。

他一边盯着提列克人，一边努力想把怒火转化成力量，打破枷锁，或者与黑暗面联系上。他能感觉得到，椅子上的绳索被拽得吱呀作响，还不让他站起来。绳子勒进了肌肉，可是他还是什么都做不了。因为这颗行星上用不了原力，而且赫克斯说过——

赫克斯说过。

“拜托，”凯洛憋出一句，还在和绳索作斗争。他的话语中带着恐惧，可除此之外他也不知道还能做些什么。“你已经抓住他了，士兵们不会向你开火。”他又看着赫克斯，后者的挣扎慢了下来。不知为什么，他穿着一件第一秩序飞行员的制服。他是想乔装打扮然后潜入敌穴吗？更讲不通了。

凯洛还在绳索里挣扎，诅咒自己不能用读心术，诅咒自己对情况一无所知，诅咒自己的过失让赫克斯换了一件制服下来找他，诅咒自己被抓，赫克斯也被抓——

为什么赫克斯要这么做？

赫克斯看着他，往日里冷冰冰的蓝眼睛现在却恐惧地僵住了。凯洛心口一紧，他知道这是为什么。赫克斯叫他不要来，因为这是个陷阱，很危险。然而他没有听，只要有一丝希望，他就要救他的下属。他以为，按照赫克斯又自以为是又爱唱反调的脾性，那么说是故意气他的。

他动了动绳索，依然怒火中烧。“放开我，”他说话的语调已经尽可能平稳了。

提列克人冲他耸着眉，上下打量他。“我才不会放开你，我才不会拿我的命打赌。但我会放了他，然后去开门。你要向那些暴风兵下令不要向我开火。然后我会逃离这颗星球，第一秩序也不准派人追我。”

凯洛疯狂地用腿和胳膊在椅子上锯着绑住他的绳子，指望绳子存在制造上的瑕疵，可以被挣断。盖住他的紫色黏液发着令人舒服的温度，令人窒息地粘在皮肤上。他狂乱地想到，是不是把它擦干净，他就能重新联系上原力了。再开口的时候，他看着赫克斯，而不是提列克人。

“好吧，就这么办。”他会找到她的。在银河系中追踪一个肥胖的红色提列克人算不上什么难事，除非有人抢先一步抓住她，又一次奴役了她。即便如此，他还是会找到她。他自有办法。等他找到了她，他会从那几根现在正抓着赫克斯的手指开始，一点点地折腾她。

“唔，我不觉得应该这么做。”提列克人又一次眯上眼睛，“在这里我就能感觉得到你愤怒到想杀人的心情。有意思，看来你把保护领导的工作看得挺认真啊。”他抬起头。“既然如此，为了换回你的将军，你愿意拿什么来交换？”她抓紧了赫克斯，把他从地面上拎了起来。赫克斯脸都涨紫了，看上去又生气又害怕，手指抠着她的胳膊。

凯洛把注意力放到赫克斯身上。“什么都行。你要什么？”他没在讲真话，只是把她想听的话讲出来，让她放松对赫克斯的抓握，然后赫克斯就有机会抢到刀刺伤她，再放开凯洛，把刀给他，让他来对付她。

“我想跟你干活，伦武士团的大师。”

这句话令人吃惊，他这才认真地看了她一眼。她面无表情，还在打量着他。他又一次习惯性地想用原力读她的心思，当然还是不行。

“我的主人已经死了，而且你的武士团缺了一个原力敏感者。我可以为你效忠，为你服务。这不仅可以保全我的性命，还可以保全你的性命，对不对？”

凯洛朝她眨巴眼睛，“那名武士死了吗？”

“没错！”赫克斯快被勒死了，“求你了伦，快同意！”

他感到一阵绝望。他已经感觉到和那名武士之间的联系突然断了，但他不愿去接受这意味着什么。成为领导之后，他已经失去过几名部下。当他收到来自摩克尔星的通讯消息时，他希望顿生。她当然不会被哪个弱小的普通人杀死，她可是一名伦武士，是他的人。他要去找到她，找出他们纽带断掉的原因。

但她已经死了。他现在还不能想这件事，要暂时撇开，因为这个提列克人抓住了赫克斯，一个不是武士却更加无可替代的人。他的目光移回赫克斯身上，心口又痛了起来。没关系，真的，他可以之后再跟提列克人商讨，特别是有关她想加入他们之类的的事。他可以慢慢跟她算账。

“好的。”

“你先宣誓，凯洛·伦，接纳我进入你的团体。”

他看着她，不确信没有原力的情况下宣誓是否有效。那就更好办了。

他闭上眼睛，用传统的西斯语言诵读第一部分，然后睁开眼睛用基本语读完。“没有死亡，只有原力，原力给你我以自由。你将效忠，直到死亡，与已逝的武士相逢。”他说这些话的时候没有感觉到变化，加上没有下血誓，所以不算是真的契约，但她没必要知道。

她短暂地闭上眼睛，然后又睁开，胳膊从赫克斯的脖子上挪开，把他搂在身前。她出人意料地俯身在他耳边低声说了几句话。他脸红了。

凯洛皱起眉毛。她说了什么叫赫克斯难为情的话？凯洛还不知道有什么事能让这人感觉到羞耻。

更加不可思议的是，她亲了亲他嘴，然后又把他转过来对着凯洛，亲密地靠在他身上。她直直地盯着凯洛，对着赫克斯的耳朵低声说“你保证过的”，声音大到能让凯洛听到。然后她把他推到了凯洛的膝头。他眼睁睁地看着她打开了门，转头冲他俩咧嘴一笑，然后离开了。

一时间，凯洛忘记了自己的恐慌和愤怒。刚才到底发生了什么？她躲进来不是为了躲开暴风兵吗？暴风兵在哪呢？他决定不管提列克人做了什么，先把注意力放到赫克斯身上。

赫克斯的呼吸声比以往粗重了一点，正在扭头瞪视。如果凯洛现在能读心，就肯定能读到赫克斯心中和他一样强烈的杀意。在没有原力的情况下，他也在努力地挣脱着绳索。

“把我放开来，让我去追她。”

赫克斯转身看着他，脸色发红，但表情已经回到了平常冷漠的样子。“没必要，她已经和我们是一伙的了。”他漫不经心地抚过凯洛的胳膊，然后又若有所思地越过肩膀看着大门。

凯洛又开始用胳膊锯绳索。“放开我！有点儿……不对劲。赫克斯，我很抱歉。”他的目光从赫克斯脸上挪开，一边还在努力争取手臂的自由。赫克斯面对着他骑在他腿上，腿在椅子扶手下晃动。他不想把自己的腿从赫克斯身下抽走，唯恐赫克斯受了伤。他想把手伸出来，在赫克斯身上从上到下检查一遍，确保他没有事，没有人伤害到他，然后再出去修理好被自己搞砸的事。然后他会开着飞船带着赫克斯回到太空中，沉浸到赫克斯的脑海里，检索到他决定来找他那一刻的记忆，弄明白他当时是怎么想的。

赫克斯转过身。“哦，在她们按我之前预测到的一步一步做完之后，现在你倒是晓得抱歉了？”

赫克斯的语气中带有调笑，引得他抬起头来。赫克斯正朝他露出有史以来最气人的居高临下的表情。凯洛瞪他，然而瘫痪掉的一半脸上肌肉动不了。

“刚才有一把刀子对着你的脖子，你好像不怕死亡威胁。”

“你也威胁过，我怕过了么。”

凯洛扭了扭嘴角，打量着赫克斯，后者伸手把他的胳膊按到了椅子边。“我猜，威胁还是有点效果的，虽然实现的方式有些不同。”凯洛挪开目光，然后又看回来，不高兴不能用原力说出下面的话。“你来找我了。”

“是。”

“情况有那么糟糕吗？”

“唔，”赫克斯移开视线。凯洛又微微皱眉，赫克斯可不那种会在谈话中断开视线交接的人。他又试了试原力，不知道除此之外还有什么办法能让赫克斯告诉他哪里错了。

他不知道赫克斯为什么要逃避回答。但那不重要。“她们有没又伤害到你？那个提列克人……她没做什么吧？你为什么穿着飞行员制服？”他闭上眼甩甩头，“发生了什么？”

他腿上开始不舒服地发热，赫克斯的重量压在他的大腿上，热量透过湿乎乎衣物透了过来。他抬头看向赫克斯，发现他在贼笑。

“挺难解释的。”他转头看门，再转回来。“不过现在已经没事了。不需要你动手收拾，暴风兵们就可以处理好。”

凯洛又开始扭动。他讨厌这样，什么都不知道，不能挖掘别人的记忆，不能得知赫克斯的感受。“可暴风兵们是怎么……你是怎么把他们带过来的？是怎么打败赫特人的人马的？他们……”他使劲回想，有没有有用的记忆，可是没有，他想不起来赫特人用了哪些武装力量。“有很多雇佣兵，是不是？”

“外交可阻拦不了暴风兵的脚步。”

“但你到底是怎么带着他们突破赫特船队的封锁的？”

“这个嘛，”赫克斯稍微看了看别处，然后又看向他。有哪里不对，赫克斯有事瞒着他。也许他其实受了伤？

“赫克斯……”他抖了抖胳膊，“求求你，放开我。他们是不是伤到你了？”

赫克斯的嘴角抖了抖。“也许我就希望你呆在这里，这间房，这个椅子里，一个人反省。停下来，你要把自己搞伤了。”

他扶住了凯洛乱动的手臂，扯了扯捆住他的绳结。凯洛在他身下蠕动着，急着想把手放出来，抚过赫克斯的身体，检查哪里有伤口。

赫克斯解绳子的动作慢了下来，然后干脆停了。他又看着伦的脸，眯起眼。凯洛露出牙。

“赫克斯，拜托了。”他用力地拉扯，一部分是出于沮丧，还有一部分是因为赫克斯叫他别这样做。赫克斯把手按在凯洛胳膊上方，让他停下。

“不，正如我所说的，我就想要你待在这儿。”

“别那么混蛋，让我起来，我要——”他要去杀掉那个提列克，或者别人，随便什么人。在失败丢脸之后，他需要暴力发泄。他要让那些耍小聪明整他的人知道，他不是那么好打败的。但他主要还是想要触摸到赫克斯，确认他没事。

凯洛闭上眼，沮丧地叹出一口气。“好吧，你想听什么，我就说什么。你是对的，行了吧？他们的确骗到了我。我以为没人能做到，或者真的敢做。我之前没有相信你说的在这里用不了原力的话，我应该听你的才对。我很抱歉。你是对的，我是错的。”他闭上眼睛，“我们能不能跳过你把我留在这里捆在椅子上反省一天的部分？”

赫克斯哼了一声。“居然真能道歉。早知道可以让你低头认错，我就自己设一个这样的圈套了。”

凯洛紧张起来，因为听起来赫克斯真的会安排这样的事，他都不会察觉得到。他握紧拳头，还是想通过掐死什么人的方式来满足一下自己，或者把黏糊糊的手指穿过赫克斯的头发，用手掌抚摸过他的肩头，看看他的身体是不是哪里都安好。

“不要那样故意吓我，我现在就可以说你想听的任何事，只要让我先起来。”承认被吓到是另一件他不想讲出来的话，但他得说，就这一次，这样赫克斯就会知道，他是真的抱歉，而且不是故意把赫克斯牵扯进来的。

“嗯，”赫克斯的手移到了凯洛的腰带上。“我知道你想干什么。你想把你小小的复仇施展到他们身上。别以为我不知道，你坐在这里的时候，就想挣脱开来，去谋杀那些可怜的沼泽生物，让你自己好过些。你想宰了那个提列克，把她从中间劈成两半，再把她勒死在自己的肠子里。”

赫克斯从自己的腰带上取下一枚折叠刀，把它展开来。凯洛盯着它，拧起眉头，心里还是宽慰下来，赫克斯接下来应该会用它切断他的镣铐。“你有刀，怎么不拿它对付她？”

“杀鸡小刀如何宰牛，一刀下去，估计她都感觉不到。”

“如果割的是喉咙，她还是会感觉到的。”

“没准是我怕了，忘了用了呢。”

这也不全是真话。凯洛又动了动，觉得不可能有什么事是他不知道的啊。他抬头看赫克斯，刚要抗议，就看到他脸上出现了某种神情，硬生生地把抱怨的话逼了回去。依然是傲慢，满含鄙夷和挑剔，但还有些别的。也许是脸的颜色。或许是微微扩大的瞳孔。他看着小刀的眼神让凯洛警惕起来。赫克斯从来没有伤害过他，但他身上总有种危险的气质，不可预测。突然间，凯洛浓厚的战意转换成了别的，急剧地向下蔓延到下腹。他咬住下嘴唇，更加想进入赫克斯的脑子里了，想看看他是不是如他希望的那样，也产生了点性致。

“你衣服都破了。”赫克斯漫不经心地说，“你身上沾的都是什么？闻起来比平时还糟糕。”

凯洛摇头，“我记不得了。”他的衣服湿漉漉地贴住全身，他能闻到自己身上传来了垃圾的臭味。他注意到赫克斯的黑裤子都被沾湿了，然后又注意到裤子里鼓出来的一块，之前都没发现。凯洛浑身都湿透了，头发纠缠在头顶，粘在额头和眼睛上。他不知道自己这样已经多久了。

他又乱动起来。赫克斯把他的外衣向上拽去，用刀抵着它。“嘿！别那样做，把我放开来就好。”他太想用手去触摸了。之前的他想触摸什么东西，就是为了之后的杀戮。但是当赫克斯想要他的触摸时，它就成了银河系中唯一一件重要的事。

赫克斯的回复是突如其来地一刀划开他的衣服。“不，你就该被捆着。然后你的衣服应该消失。这事完了之后，我绝对不会允许你以后再穿这件。”

“拜托了！你知道我一直穿这件。干了就能穿了。”

赫克斯翻着白眼，一边割到了领口，穿过伦皮肤上面盖着的厚厚几层布。衣服上落下几条黏液，几条纤维状的紫色血液掉到了他的身体上。“我知道你一直穿它，为了等待扔掉它的良机，我已经等了好久了。我会给你换一件干净点，或许这次可以多添几件。”

“我要一件就够了，多了我一次也穿不完。”

“大多数人知道要洗自己的衣服，凯洛。我知道你没有这个意识。在一件衣服上面沾了内脏，拿去送洗的时候，你可以穿第二套，甚至第三套衣服。”

凯洛露出傻笑，“我都听你的，赫克斯。”

赫克斯抬头看着他的脸，然后又挑起眉毛。“听我什么，杀人的事，还是洗衣服的事？”

“都听。”凯洛闭上眼睛往前凑过去，希望赫克斯能亲亲他。他不喜欢这样，不知道赫克斯想要什么。可是赫克斯反而用手摊开了沾在他胸口的黏液。黏液看起来有点发紫，赫克斯把一团黏液连同紫色的内脏从毁损的外套推到他的胸口。凯洛吸了一口气，赫克斯的一只手摹写到了他的乳头，另一只手下滑到了他平整的腹肌上，在肌肉间的缝隙里描摹着，然后停在了他的裤带上方。赫克斯没有在看他的脸，但他已经知道，无声的索吻已经被无视掉了。他刚有点生气，敏感的乳头上就传来了让他忘掉生气的触碰。

“无论如何，你还是会去杀人。”赫克斯心不在焉地说，弯下脊背，把嘴唇贴在凯洛的乳头前面。他呼出的气喷在了潮湿的皮肤上，很敏感。“别以为我不知道你是什么样的人。”

“赫克斯，求你，把我手放开来。”

赫克斯又吐出一口气，凯洛只能呻吟出声，感觉有一条舌头钻过厚厚的黏液，爱抚他硬起来的乳头，然后把上面的液体舔掉。赫克斯坐直身体，眯起眼睛，弯腰亲吻凯洛。舌头钻进他的嘴里的时候，凯洛又呜咽起来，任凭黏腻的物质在他们的舌头间滑动。赫克斯咬住嘴唇，然后退开身，在他们的嘴巴间拉扯出一条细线。他舔了舔嘴。

凯洛更加使劲地扯动着他的镣铐，想要用手指穿过赫克斯的头发。他挣扎了三次，想把椅子摔倒到地面上，这样没准就能把椅子摔碎。他觉得，要是力气够大，他可以亲手把椅子撕开，虽然头脑里还没有被想要触摸赫克斯的欲望逼疯的部分告诉他，他很可能会翻倒在地，同时还被捆在这把坚不可摧的椅子里。

“我叫你停下来，你会伤到自己。”

“如果你不想看着我自残，就把我放开来。”

“恐怕不行，你现在得将就着，由我来碰你。”赫克斯又拿起刀，把他的外套从领口割到袖子。衣物一裂开，他就用手拨开布料，透过黏液亲吻他的胳膊。到了斗篷的时候，他直接把那块布从凯洛的胳膊边上割下来，丢到一边，一手把液体扫到了凯洛的皮肤上。抬起头的时候，他的嘴巴都沾成了紫色，看起来怪恶心的，直到他伸出舌头舔掉。他弯腰向前，凯洛替他代劳，用舌头拖曳过赫克斯的脸颊和下巴，捕捉到赫克斯的嘴唇，想把他拽近点儿。赫克斯微微笑了笑，又闪开了。

凯洛现在已经完全硬了，想要得不行，下身隔着裤子与赫克斯摩擦。赫克斯也硬了，骑在他大腿上。凯洛想用手掌抚慰自己，解开裤子，引着赫克斯靠过来磨蹭。他低吼着拽动绳子，可绳子发出声音，勒进他手臂上的肉里。

赫克斯凝视着他的眼睛，脸上还是那样的傲慢相，一抬手从他背后拽住衣服上的布，从相连的袖子上撕下来扔掉。接缝处扯开的时候还是有点痛，一团乱糟糟的黏液随着被丢弃的碎衣飞到地面上，在地上拍出湿漉漉的声音。意外的是，他背后还是干的，因为他感觉到了后背和椅子间的烧灼感。

赫克斯倾身向前，拿着刀子的手掌穿过了凯洛的头发，把额头上的发丝扫向了毁容的半边脸。他俯下身，脸颊碰上伤疤，另一只手握紧了包着破布的肩头，把两具身体凑得更近。

凯洛的那半边脸上什么也看不见，也什么都感觉不到。他转过头，赫克斯又跟着他的脸转头，只看见赫克斯闭上了眼睛。他只有一点轻微的被针戳的感觉，除此之外什么都没有，那里大多数的神经和肌肉都被那个女孩打残了。他留着伤疤，用来提醒自己有仇要报，每当在作战中要留神来自那一边的攻击时，或者有表情变化的时候，他都会想起来。他每一天都会想起来。

赫克斯靠近了，手指掠过他的额头，把他湿润黏腻的头发别到了耳朵后面。他把嘴唇凑得特别近，以至于凯洛能感觉到吹到自己潮湿皮肤上的气，不禁打了个哆嗦。“你把脸给他们看了。”

凯洛眨巴眼睛，“他们要我吃东西。再说也没人认得出我是谁。”

“她们认出来了。”赫克斯的手指还在他湿透了的头发里蜿蜒，缠住后颈边上一缕长长的干燥的头发，扯了扯。凯洛用头夹住了赫克斯的手，这是他全身上下唯一能使上的力。

“这副脸上已经没有什么是能被认出来的了。”

赫克斯用摊开的手掌抚摸他的后颈。“那个提列克人告诉我，她以前见过本·索罗，还差点因此杀掉前主人，跟着他跑了。”赫克斯咬住他的耳垂，扯了扯，又朝下挪去，用嘴唇揉蹭耳朵下面柔嫩的皮肤。那是凯洛喜欢的位置，他下半身向前挺去，嘴唇里漏出轻哼。“很高兴知道，你的脸总会引得别人想杀人。”

凯洛笑喷，。赫克斯活动了一下在他身上的坐姿，移开来，收回放在凯洛脑后的手，短促地看了一眼他的好眼睛。他有一边脸被凯洛头发上的黏液染成了紫色，红头发里也沾上了一点，打湿的头发从头上站了起来。

凯洛凑上前，想把脸揉进去，但赫克斯躲开了，他只能又一次沮丧地嚎起来。

“你到底想要什么啊，赫克斯？我说什么你才肯放开我？”他不能钻进赫克斯的脑袋里一探究竟，不得不开头问，这让他不高兴。

“唔，”赫克斯朝后坐了点，看向他俩的腿。“告诉我，你现在为什么需要用你的手。”

凯洛绷紧下巴，他讨厌这样的事，他宁愿直接把自己的感觉灌进赫克斯的脑海里。他转过头，看向墙壁，“你知道为什么。”

“说出来，越具体越好。”他站起来，跪在椅子前，双手搭在凯洛潮湿的膝盖上。

“我想要你摸我。”他支支吾吾地讲。赫克斯一挥刀割断了裤带。“嘿！没必要把它也割了，还能用呢！”

赫克斯从凯洛的一只靴子里摸出了一条紫红色的长东西，放面前研究了一会儿，又把它丢到地上。他把裤带拽开来扔掉，又开始用刀对付裤腰。“你别想穿着这堆破衣服离开这里。”

“那我离开这里的时候穿什么？”

“什么也不穿。”

“我不能在上船之前光着。”

赫克斯抬头看他的脸，接着又低头看他的裤子。裤子已经被切开了一条裤筒，大腿被他的另一只手紧紧地握住。当赫克斯解放了他勃起的老二时，凯洛发出了舒服的声音。“别装的那会困扰到你似的。”

凯洛又转头看墙。赫克斯这么固执，还一副特别了解他的样子，特别烦人，他都有点软了。光着走出去当然不会困扰到他，他想到了重点，“我不能在暴风兵面前光着，不然会失去威信。”

“那我就先把暴风兵派走。”

凯洛叹了一口气，算作认输，任凭赫克斯把他剩下来的裤子割到膝盖以下。他尽量抬起屁股，让赫克斯把裤子从他身下抽走，然后把它丢进椅子边上湿淋淋的一堆衣服里。他的阴茎有点被黏液打潮了，从裤子里释放出来之后，现在非常硬。他觉得应该向赫克斯指出有时候不穿内裤是有好处的，但是也不想听他把穿内裤的好处一条条数出来。他想了想暴风兵看到他光着会怎么样。“无所谓了，反正他们不知道我长啥样。”

赫克斯收起折叠刀，把它放回到腰包里，然后凑进凯洛的膝盖之间。“他们会知道的，我是怎么跟你说那个倒霉头盔的？”

凯洛分心张望了一下房间，希望赫克斯能加快动作。“它不在这里。赫特人肯定出于某种原因把它拿走了。”

“它在另一个房间里。”

凯洛满面愁容，面部肌肉被轻微地扯了扯，提醒他有一半脸瘫了。他突然脸色一亮，低头看向正在冲着他的勃起瞪眼的赫克斯。他想到了一种可能性，如果有原力的话他只销一秒就能知道答案，但现在他只能不情愿地用嘴巴讲出这个问题。“赫克斯，你是不是嫉妒我的长相？”

他看到赫克斯下巴一紧，脸蛋一红，所以说他没准猜对了。他踢了踢腿，绳索勒着小腿很疼。

“拜托了赫克斯，我想碰到你。”

赫克斯抬头看他，面无表情的样子让人发火。“我说过了，具体点。”

凯洛龇出牙，“如果能用手，我立马就抹掉你脸上的那副蠢样。”

赫克斯露出一瞬间的愉悦，接着又低下头，俯身在凯洛的勃起上，手掌摩挲过滑溜溜的大腿。“听起来有点像威胁啊。”

“本来就是威胁。”

“你打算怎么抹啊，凯洛？”

赫克斯用舌头快速地弹在凯洛阴茎的下侧，让它在半空中沉重地上下晃动和抽搐，以此作为句子间的标点符号。凯洛腹部肌肉收缩起来，接着把头靠在椅背上，闭上眼睛。“我会把手指穿过你的头发。”

赫克斯用牙齿调戏他的阴茎，双手依然用力地摁住他的大腿。“哦？和你比起来，我头发不算多。我以为这会让你失望，鉴于你那么热爱你自己的头发。”

“我都不知道你是在损我还是在挑逗我了。”

“继续说，然后你会做什么？”

他在说话的间隙里把突然把凯洛的阴茎吞进嘴巴和嗓子里，嘴唇贴在潮湿的阴毛上，一只手握住底部。凯洛呻吟出声，又想动弹胳膊，然后闭上了眼睛。

“啊，然后就是……你的脖子。我会用没有揪住你头发的手攥住你的脖子。用我的手指握住你的脖子后面。”他不确信赫克斯想听到什么。以前赫克斯给他口交的时候，他通常不会摸他，所以他不知道说什么好。他还是希望双手能获得自由。“也许我还会摸你的肩膀。”

赫克斯的喉咙绷在他阴茎周围，感觉太好了。用不了多久他就能射出来，他能感觉到高潮接近，就像已经射过了似的，这感觉能把人逼疯。一般来说都用不了多久。赫克斯再用喉咙抽动一两下，他就可以完事了。

然而赫克斯退了回去。“你讲下流话真的让我很兴奋，再讲下去，还没正在开始，我就能射了。”赫克斯这么说着从膝盖间站了起来，心中毫无波动，就算没有原力凯洛也看得出来。

赫克斯衣冠完整地站着，飞行员制服的黑裤子前面显露出明显的勃起。他叉着腰，打量凯洛。

凯洛用好用的一半脸笑了笑，“假如我能用手，我会把你拽到我腿上来，把你的衣服撕成碎片，确保我不是唯一一个光着屁股离开这里的人。”

赫克斯挑起眉毛，“这么看来不给你松绑还是挺明智的。当你觉得可以对我为所欲为的时候，还是会有点不守规矩。”

凯洛哼了一声，“我可从来没那么觉得。我懂得事理。”

赫克斯把手臂垂到了身侧。“我知道你懂，可是你还是做过许多让我不高兴的事。就在我救了你一命之后，你刚刚还威胁着要让我光着屁股走出这里。你说我该拿你怎么办？”

凯洛舔了舔嘴，尝到了赫克斯刚才亲吻过的地方留下的咸味，把上面的一条黏液吸进了嘴里，吞了下去。赫克斯还是有可能把他丢在这里一个人走掉，但凯洛觉得，在赫克斯也硬着的时候，这事不会发生。

赫克斯走到他脸坏掉的半边。他扭动着头，看不到人了，恼火地发出呼噜声，然后又听到了赫克斯在他身后脱衣服的窸窣声响。过了一会儿，他听到赫克斯把手落到他头两边的椅背上。

毫无预警，赫克斯就猛地一把把椅背朝下推搡到了地上。凯洛一阵眩晕，然后就背朝地，膝盖朝天，眼前对着赫克斯的勃起。赫克斯俯视着他，脸上透着轻蔑。

“你这么肮脏，身上都是些什么东西？”

凯洛眨巴眼。“你不是舔过了吗，尝起来像什么？”

赫克斯蹲了下来，“尝起来像那个比你聪明还抓住你的赫特人，闻起来就像你杀光了这颗行星上的动物，又在它们的尸体里打了滚。就像你杀了某些污秽的东西，又在上面睡着了，因为你乖乖地喝了它给的药。哦，这不就是你做过的事吗？”

“是吗？”凯洛不知所以地跟了一句，不知道赫克斯想要听什么，迫切地想直接从他的脑子里读出下一步会发生什么。

赫克斯的目光飘忽在凯洛的胸脯上，停留在大腿和髋部的交界处。刚才涂到凯洛胸前的大量滑腻液体已经积到了腿上，现在正朝着髋部两边缓慢流淌，里面还夹杂着一些碎块。赫克斯危险地蹲踞在凯洛的头边，双手舀起一点黏液，手开始在他的大腿上滑动，一直滑到两侧的肩头。

他毫无表情地扫了一眼两腿之间凯洛的脸，然后沉下膝盖，跪在椅背上，两只膝盖从两侧夹住了凯洛的脸，然后在他的视线之外用液体润滑起自己的勃起。

“我想让你尝一尝你自造的苦果。我想让你把它从我身上舔掉。你是要自觉这么做呢，还是要我再喂你一点龙骨？这一局是我赢了，对不对？”

凯洛的喉咙里传来低吼。“要是能动手，我立马就要揍你那半只手就能抓住的小屁股，再把老二塞进你那张讨厌的嘴里让你住嘴。”

“但你不能动手。你现在要做一个选择。”他润滑完自己的阴茎，挪开手，故意把黏液洒到了凯洛坏掉的一半脸上。他在凯洛胸前积起的一滩紫色液体和紫色物质里沾了沾手，然后把它送到身后，跪着把自己撑高一点，俯下身用胳膊稳定住自己，重心压在了凯洛的肚子上，这样他就能看到他是怎么骑在他脸上，然后把一只手指靠在屁眼上面的了。

“你是想舔我的老二，在上面品尝被你杀死的人的味道，还是想把它从我的屁股里吸出来？”

凯洛说不出话来。他看着坐在他肚子上的赫克斯把手指伸了进去，阴茎反射性地一抽。

“都要。”凯洛飞快地说出来，有点喘不过气。

“都要？我就该知道，又贪心又自私，不然也不会这样不守规矩。为什么我要两样都给你？”

赫克斯的手指进进出出，动作能把人催眠了。紫色的黏液积聚在他的臀缝中，慢吞吞地从他的手指上滑下来，拖拽出粘性的丝线，挂到他来回抽动的手上，以及冲着凯洛的脸的布满雀斑的屁股上。

“我不知道你现在想听我说什么。我们以前做爱的时候从来不讲话的。”

“那是因为，当你能用手的时候，你都急急忙忙得跟办公似的，不投入。这次你被绑着，由我掌控着慢慢来。”

“我不是很喜欢捆绑这套，赫克斯。”

“胡说八道，我还没坐到你脸上，你就差点射了我一嘴。”

他说的没错。他们通常会遵循一个惯例，首先凯洛在他们房间里的大浴缸边上干完赫克斯，再一起洗澡，然后到床上用力骑他，最后倒在他身上睡着。凯洛舔舔嘴，尝到了滴到他脸上的液体。“所以那就，先屁股？”

赫克斯调整了姿势，另一只手伸上来缓慢撸动着他的阴茎，往屁股里面伸了第二根手指。凯洛看着手指消失又出现，然后又伸到了他视线以外的地方，回来的时候沾上了更多的液体。

“两边都来，你做得到吗？”

赫克斯明明知道他做不到。哪怕已经在全力控制自己忍住，他的勃起也坚持不到在赫克斯的身体里抽插的时候了。他太他妈的喜欢赫克斯把注意力全集中到他身上了，比如被骑的时候，满脑子都是污秽的评论。凯洛的阴茎正硬得发疼，他甚至不知道能否坚持到赫克斯完全坐到他脸上。

“能，”他撒谎。

“哼，”赫克斯发出一声，迷之性冷淡，没有原力的情况下凯洛查不出他是不是真的没感觉。“我认为我们应该一次试一个。准备好从我的屁股里舔出你敌人的鲜血了吗？”

凯洛吞咽一下。“拜托了，赫克斯。”

“今晚上你一直好心恳求我，还肯认错，值得奖励。”

话音刚落，赫克斯就向下坐到了他脸上。他以为赫克斯皮肤柔软的触感能把他带到顶峰，但实际上只让他离边缘更近一步，让阴茎更硬更疼。他用舌头搜寻紧绷绷的开口，在上面游动，把咸味的黏液吸进嘴里，尽可能地沿着赫克斯的臀缝朝深处舔去，直到舔到他的蛋蛋下面。

黏液的咸味盖住了赫克斯皮肤的味道。凯洛有些失望，他这样幻想过了不少次，却只实现过两次，因为不好意思开口问。他想品尝赫克斯的味道，而不是盖在他身上的别的东西。凯洛的胳膊又在椅子扶手上乱动了起来，赫克斯似乎看出了他想干什么，抓着自己的臀瓣朝两边扒开，好让他停下来。

其实这样有点毁气氛，因为他靠后完全坐下的时候妨碍了凯洛用鼻子呼吸。但没关系，他接受过缺氧环境训练，专心起来他可以好几分钟不用呼吸。可能也有原力帮助吧？他现在唯一关心的事就是把舌头在赫克斯的洞口里戳进去抽出来，体会着肌肉在舌头上箍紧又松开的感觉，然后把赫克斯塞进去的液体吸出来。他不知足地蹭着他的脸，想把赫克斯皮肤上留下的痕迹全都舔掉。赫克斯朝前耸动的时候，他对着洞口吹了一口气，满意地看到对方的皮肤上激灵出了鸡皮疙瘩。他一直盼望着赫克斯能有点反应，但他总是能掩藏得很好，如果他想做到的话。

他越来越沮丧，已经到了边缘，想射想得发疯。他舌头还在赫克斯的身体里，放以往已经够他高潮了，但今天没有。是不是因为赫特人给他下的药？有这种药吗？赫克斯知道多少？也许并不是这么一回事。赫克斯老是抱怨他的持久性不行，像他这样的变态，如果真的存在这种让人射不出来的药，早应该把它研究透了，一有机会就下到凯洛的饭菜里。

“这里够了。”赫克斯紧巴巴地说，声音很严厉。凯洛舔舔嘴。赫克斯有时候的确会做到一半生起气来，但凯洛不知道他现在的怒火是源于欲火，还是用来掩盖欲火的。无论如何，他的愤怒只是假装出来的。

赫克斯没有继续多话，而是靠后挪了一点，手臂从凯洛的肚子上拿开，转而把重心靠在椅子背上，另一只手扶着自己的阴茎塞进了凯洛嘴里。凯洛迫不及待地接住，嘴唇沾上了从赫克斯阴茎上滑下来的黏液，然后又被缓慢地淌了一脸。

赫克斯靠向前，空下来的手抚过凯洛的肚子，接着又抓住他的老二撸动了两下。凯洛被这么一碰，扭动两下，感觉赫克斯的阴茎也在他的嘴里抽了抽。赫克斯弯腰用嘴裹住他的阴茎时，他发出一阵呻吟。

他们在对方的嘴里冲撞着，光滑的黏液在嘴唇边发出拍打的水声。凯洛含着老二发出咕哝，感觉到有东西渗进了嘴里，然后又淌进了喉咙。

他大声地呻吟起来，依然没法让自己高潮，开始感觉到蛋蛋和肚子上发疼，有一种不舒服的压迫感。他试图把注意力集中在自己杵在赫克斯喉咙里的老二上，却没料到赫克斯不一会儿就抽开身，翻身倒向了凯洛看不到的那一侧。

“这里也够了。”他在凯洛看不到的地方绷着嗓子说。凯洛喘着气，沾了一身汗水和黏液，控制着自己不要仅仅因为想到赫克斯吸过了他的老二就射出来。他们以前没试过这个姿势，他得记下来，为了以后的回想，假如这事完了之后他脑子还能用的话。

他听到赫克斯从他身边站起来，还没来得及多想这是要干嘛，赫克斯就俯身把椅子扶正了。凯洛眩晕了一会儿，闭上眼垂下头，让自己冷静下来。他不想说话，怕自己张嘴说出会让自己后悔的话，赫克斯会让他永生难忘。这样的事在他身上已经发生过好几次了，在赫克斯身上只发生过一次。

赫克斯站在他身前，从他腰上刮下更多的黏液。凯洛接下来又听到了赫克斯的手指在他屁股里有条不紊的戳动声，这回更加急促了。他知道，如果现在睁开眼睛，他会看到赫克斯的老二在他面前上下抖动，可他又摸不到那里，也摸不到赫克斯的腰，或者摸到他的脸，或者拉着他慢慢地坐下来，或者——

他睁开了眼。

“赫克斯，我用不了原力。”他睁眼看到了赫克斯的阴茎，不确信自己敢不敢抬头看向赫克斯通红的脸。有时候他依然憎恶这张不动声色的脸，但偶尔他也能清清楚楚地读出这张脸上透出的欲望，也能在他的脑海中找出它的存在。有原力的时候他一直都可以感受到赫克斯有多想要，但赫克斯一直不是一个善于表达的爱人。他的表情，他的话语，他的举止，甚至是他的沉默，都会惹得凯洛发火。更让人受不了的是，凯洛不知道要怎样做，赫克斯才会在他面前真正地松懈下来，把宝贵的事情交由给他，信任他能明白它的价值，能知道该怎么呵护它。光是这么想想，他就羞愧地浑身发烫。

赫克斯动作渐慢，然后又停了下来。“在所有你可以说的话里，这是我最不想听到的。我都听腻了，我当然知道你用不了原力。”

凯洛睁开眼睛看着赫克斯生气的脸，估计这一回的怒火是发自真心。“我需要……用原力，它可以让我知道……当我在你身体里的时候，你喜欢我怎么做。还有——”他转过脸，“如果不能知道你有多舒服，我觉得我射不了。”

赫克斯叹了一口气，叫凯洛的脸烧了起来。他不知道现在谁更难堪一点。可能是他自己。

“看来我要在我房间里养点伊萨拉米尔蜥，好让你持久一点。”

凯洛转回脸。“这又是什么意思？”

“没什么意思。”他又一停顿。“我知道我喜欢什么。我知道你不乐意信任我，但你现在就得信着。”

这有点不符合他的脾性。更让人惊讶的是，他前进了一步，抓着凯洛的腿根，拽着他瘫坐到椅子靠前的位置，老二冲天；接着又爬到凯洛的阴茎上方，扶着它慢慢进入自己的身体。凯洛仰视赫克斯的脸，终于找到了一丝他希望看到的情绪。

“你就这么不了解我，必须要由原力告诉你我有多喜欢这个？”他的声音低得让凯洛以为是自己用原力从赫克斯的脑子里挖出来的。赫克斯就这么开口告诉他了？

赫克斯靠着他，把脸埋在凯洛看不见的那一边的脖子上，让他看不见他的脸。他轻柔地在凯洛的大腿上摇摆，双手在他的肩头前后滑动。

他的嘴唇靠在了凯洛的耳朵说。“我做了一些本不该做的事，所以我也要补偿你。”他摇摆得更快了，夹杂着一些上下颠簸。“如果必须听到我说喜欢你才能高潮，那我就告诉你，就这么一次。”

他开始在凯洛的腿上有力地骑动，两人的皮肤间发出黏液湿润的拉扯声，温暖地在身上拍动。凯洛顶着下身，用一种不连贯的节奏撞到赫克斯身上，感觉不够劲，不知道如果有原力的话是不是可以更好。

赫克斯伸手下来扶在他身上，然后找到了更好的节奏，更好的姿势。他脸靠在凯洛坏掉的半张脸上，当凯洛想要转过头捕捉到他的嘴唇、耳朵和脖子的时候，跟着他的动作转脸，让他一直够不到。

“我只说一次，我喜欢被你用那双调皮捣蛋的手摸遍全身。”他把手放到了凯洛背后。他转开脸说话，声音大了一点，语调因为使劲抽插的缘故有点不稳。“每次都是，用不上两分钟，你就满足了，有意思，你是有多喜欢做爱。”他向后靠去，一手扶住凯洛的下巴，扭开他的脸，接着又继续狂热地颠动。“洗澡前的粗暴性爱是我最喜欢的部分，这么多年下来也没觉得腻。”

说到洗澡的时候，凯洛终于射了出来，感觉把一辈子那么长的快乐都直接填进了赫克斯的身体里。赫克斯倒在他腿上，喘着气，两条胳膊松松地圈住凯洛的脖子。凯洛也靠在椅子上喘气。赫克斯用额头抵着坏掉那半边的脖子，脸颊在凯洛留着黏液的脖子上磨蹭上去，让两人脸颊相贴，接着又把嘴巴靠在了凯洛的耳朵边。

赫克斯的一只手从凯洛的脖子上离开，伸到自己依然硬着的阴茎上，慢慢地捋动。“我跟你说了有陷阱，你又不听，于是又胆战心惊地赶过来。我也知道，万一计划有误，收拾不了这个赫特人，她把我俩都抓了，还可能会更糟。”

他的胳膊缠紧在凯洛的脖子上，鼻子也埋进了他湿漉漉的头发里。“但我无法忍受她染指属于我的东西。”

话音刚落，他就射到了两人的胸口间。他在高潮中一声不响，身体却微微地痉挛了几下，已经算比以往剧烈多了。他又把额头歇在凯洛的脖子上，停在那里，轻喘着找回呼吸的频率。

凯洛低头看着糊在自己身上的紫色黏液，现在已经少了一点，还有被黏液盖住的一点点精液。赫克斯的腿靠着他的腿，对比明显，一个是布满了雀斑，一个是在苍白的皮肤散落着几颗痣。

他希望能用上手。他不像赫克斯那样擅于言辞，而是个实干派。有时候他觉得蛮有趣的，第一秩序就像是个双人诈骗团伙，赫克斯用甜言蜜语、外交策略和官僚手段哄骗那些星球政府乖乖打开大门，再由凯洛带着武士、军队和武器长驱直入。

他转脸不看赫克斯。

“那像是有原力的人会做的事。”

他等待着一句带着嘲讽的反驳，却没想到赫克斯没有回话。他把脸转回去，看见赫克斯的脸依然通红，哪怕上面还盖着紫色的液体。

他趁机把脸伸向了赫克斯的脖子，轻轻吻他。

“你还……好吗？”

赫克斯转开头吐了一口气，接着直起身，脸上又蒙上了那种傲慢的神情。

“当然了。”他伸手从凯洛的头发里拽掉一大块内脏，然后站了起来。“我……需要去检查一下飞船，和舰队联系，之类的事。一不注意，已经一天没联系上了。”他茫然地看向四周，目光落在了椅子后面。他走出凯洛的视野之外，发出衣物抖动的声音。

赫克斯穿衣服的时候，凯洛又试图挣开镣铐，没准黏液把绳子泡软了呢。他身上依然只有靴子和裤腿，一条完整的袖子，一条割掉上半部分只剩一半的袖口。不幸的是，袍子挂在那里，经过彻底的浸泡和拉扯，看起来一点弹性都没有了。

他又向后倒在了椅背上，小小地嚎叫了一声。赫克斯又把椅子放倒在地，这次动作慢了点。他低头看他，表情严厉，穿着那套黑色的飞行员制服，胳膊抱在胸前，潮湿的头发梳到了后面。

赫克斯叹息一声。“跟你说过，我就喜欢你本来的样子。可是，因为你一头栽进了陷阱，浪费了第一秩序的资源，所以我决意惩罚你。”

凯洛在椅子里翻腾，金属在木制地面上刮出了声响。“第一秩序的资源？你骗人，你根本就是一个人过来的。”

“我不就是第一秩序最宝贵的资源吗？”

凯洛乐呵呵地笑了。“当然不是了，你这不是来舍命救我了嘛。”

赫克斯跨过他，走出视线之外，朝房间另一头走去。凯洛有点惊慌，又用椅子在地上翻腾。

“赫克斯，对不起！你想让我为此道歉？我不在乎，我说过了，只要你放开我，要我说什么都行。”

“不，不，我不觉得。时间还没到。”这句话从房间另一头飘忽过来。“时间到了，我会派人来释放你。”

他真会这么做。他真的会把他留在这儿，捆在椅子里，一丝不挂，独自一人，只因为凯洛之前没听他的话。“是不是……因为钛战机的事？”

凯洛和赫克斯一度争吵过一件事，事关凯洛出任务的时候要带多少船护航。赫克斯要他带六架钛战机，可凯洛一架也不想带。最后赫克斯命令法斯玛带着风暴兵开船跟住他，根本不给他阻止的机会。于是凯洛花了十五个小时把定局者号上两千架钛战机的燃料电池的电线都给拆了。舰队有三个月都没能恢复元气，赫克斯的唠叨甚至持续了更久，天天说第一秩序的开支有多少，浪费又有多少。

“你觉得，在你那么做了之后，是不是活该被绑在椅子上关禁闭？”

凯洛没有回答。他不这么觉得，赫克斯估算了错所需护航船的数量，电线被拆的责任应该算到赫克斯头上。但现在这么说可不能让他从椅子里起来。他可以等。

“我明白了。”赫克斯走进他的视线，表情愈发恶毒，“那么约赛尔克的事呢，是不是值得被惩罚？”

凯洛转过脸。他本来是不想去那颗星球的，但赫克斯还是送他去了。他在那里抓了一只 **约赛尔克** ，养在他自己平时用不上的房间里，饿了它三天，让它发狂。出门做任务离开前，他趁赫克斯在岗，把它丢进了赫克斯的房间里。凯洛在外的那几天里赫克斯都没有跟他联系，颇为罕见，等他回来了也没有提起这事。从来都没有提过。都是几个月前的事了。凯洛希望他提了，因为他知道赫克斯报复起来是非常恐怖的。

凯洛不舒服地在椅子里动弹，希望把话题从他应该受到的惩罚上引开。“拜托！你怎么可以先说一堆好听的，然后又告诉我你现在要这么对我！”

赫克斯转身走向门。“哦，那个啊？那个提列克人走之前用她的……催眠术要我做的，害我变成那样”

凯洛模糊地回想到那提列克人，重新考虑了一下。也许她真的可以充当一名伦武士，不知道她乐不乐意经常性地在赫克斯身上偷偷使这招。

“她说你保证过，你保证的是什么？”

凯洛听到门嗖地打开了。“保证你总有一天会学会保护自己的性命，不再往明摆的圈套里钻。”

一语终了，赫克斯把灯关了。凯洛听到背后传来了关门的声音。

\- [ 全文完 ]-


End file.
